Atracción peligrosa
by ghostgirlfireligt1
Summary: Laney Penn es una chica la cual no se mete en problemas, estudia asta al cansancio y lleva una vida monótona, normal y sin adicciones. Pero todo eso cambia cuando conoce a Corey Riffin: el chico transferido. No sabe nada de el, acepción de que le da miedo su presencia, su penetrante mirada azulada, sonrisa sensual y altanera. Ella cree que algo se esconde tras ese rostro atractiv
1. Chapter 1

**SINOPSIS**

Laney Penn es una chica a la cual no se mete en problemas, estudia asta al cansancio y lleva una vida monótona, normal y sin adicciones. Pero todo eso cambia cuando conoce a Corey Riffin: el chico transferido. No sabe nada de el, acepción de que le da miedo su presencia, su penetrante mirada azulada, sonrisa sensual y altanera. Ella cree que algo se esconde tras ese rostro atractivo y tenebroso, algo tan obscuro como las sombras. Pero eso no es lo único que le inquieta, alguien esta vigilándola a lo lejos, un chico vestido completamente de negro y mascara de esquiar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Corre…

Más rápido…

No te detengas…

No mires atrás…

Cerca, cada vez más cerca…

Se podía ver en la obscuridad de las calles correr a una persona a toda velocidad. Oh por dios, sus piernas ya no le aguantaban, ni siquiera tenía la noción del tiempo que llevaba huyendo, y a todo esto, de que estaba corriendo…a si, cierto, de aquel sujeto misterioso.

Sin parar siguió su camino.

Sus quejidos de cansancio eran cada vez más altos y para colmo la lluvia caería en picada en cualquier momento- _maldita sea-_ maldijo a mal tiempo, y ella que no llevaba más que un vestido azul corto, tenis rojos los cuales estaban completamente empapados por los charcos en la calle y una capa roja.

Y si, así es. La chica estaba vestida de caperucita roja.

Su cabellera rojiza se movía al compás de la carrera y su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba cada vez que lo sentía cerca. Su mirada se filtro hacia atrás para ver si aun la estaba persiguiendo, suspiro y paro su carrera metiéndose en un callejon para poder recuperar el aliento y descansar un poco mientras se escondía en este.

Se escondió detrás de unos cubos de basura y respiro hondo llenando sus pulmones de aire, ¿Qué? En esos momentos cualquier aire era bueno.

Pronto otros pasos se escucharon andar por las calles, esto hizo que alterada se hundiera más entre los botes de basura para que no la lograran ver. Minutos después los pasos se fueron y suspiro de alivio.

Se levanto de su lugar y siguió su camino por el lado contrario aun sin dejar la guardia baja, pero paro en seco al ver el enorme muro frente a ella- _rayos, callejón serrado-_ ni modo abría que irse por el mismo lugar.

Dio la media vuelta y lo que encontró en frente la dejo helada.

Era el.

Aquel chico misterioso que la ataco aquella noche en el auto de Konnie cuando iba de regreso a su casa.

Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos por mero reflejo, serró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya nadie estaba reteniendo su escape. Suspiro por tercera vez en esa noche, tal vez haiga sido su imaginación que quería torturarla. Grave error pues al bajar la guardia aquel sujeto la estrello fuertemente contra el muro de ladrillos.

_Las niñas lindas como tú no deberían estar solas a estas horas en la calle_ los ojos azules eléctricos del muchacho brillaron con malicia y su voz tan fría y ronca le hicieron poner la carne de gallina_ se te acabo el tiempo preciosa.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la muchacha lograron ver la sonrisa diabólica que ahora se formaba en los labios de aquel chico que aunque su rostro permanecía oculto bajo la mascara de esquiar, sabia perfectamente que así era.

Se aterro de pronto al notar la daga que el sujeto saco de su bolcillo y acto seguido veía llevar la filosa cuchilla impactar contra su pecho, serró los ojos esperando el golpe final que por cierto nunca llego. Un sonido sordo se hizo presente junto el chasquido de la daga tronar en el suelo. Todo paso tan ripio, abrió los ojos y pudo ver al sujeto en el suelo. Su mirada se poso asta el otro extremo del callejón encontrándose con otra mirada azulada eléctrica observándola, su salvador.

¿O no?…

¿Cómo se había metido en todo eso?

Ni ella misma lo savia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo…he…jejejejeje…puedo explicarlo.**

 **Ya sé, ya sé que me van a regañar por no actualizar en…hum ¿Casi un mes? ¿Creo? Ya sé que quieren lincharme y de más pero es que la verdad como se lo dije a kurt "mi mente esta frita" aun así ya me están llegando ideas, asique les prometo que tratare de subirlo el sábado, domingo o lunes.**

 **Solo esperen.**

 **Y en cuanto a este nuevo fic, pues…ya lo tenía contemplado desde hace mucho pero no quería subirlo porque ya estaba trabajando en "ámame otra vez" dude y debatí en subirlo pero mi mente me torturaba diciéndome que lo subiera y bueno aquí esta.**

 **Espero que haiga sido de su agrado, sin más.**

 **Bye.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Oh si lo olvide, para que se den cuenta de a que ojos me refiero, vean los ojos de yato del anime noragami.**

 **Además de darles las gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review en el one-shor pasado.**

 **laney haunted**

Gracias, ya somos dos, corey tubo la culpa.

 **lafan**

je je je gracias.

 **Diana Argn**

Muchas gracias, no te preocupes solo lo enviaste una sola vez.

 **MAYTHEKILLER03**

Je si, es que drake and josh es mi programa favorito y fue inevitable, de hecho me alegro un poco de tener ya 18 eso quiere decir que YA PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA, te lo agradezco mucho.

 **LockwoodGrojfan**

De hecho es el seguimiento de "¿Por qué a mí?". Claro, seguiré con más historias.

 **A las demás les mandare agradecimientos por MP en un rato más.**


	2. Nuevo compañero

**CAPITULO 1**

 **NUEVO COMPAÑERO.**

 **2 MESES ANTES.**

El sol de la mañana alumbraba las calles de peaceville y para ser más exactos en una habitación dominada completamente por la oscuridad se encontraba una chica durmiendo bocabajo plácidamente, de un instante a otro un pequeño rayo de sol entro de entre las cortinas iluminando un poco en su paso.

Hum…-se quejo la chica sintiendo el pequeño rayo chocando contra su cara.

-Buenos días peaceville o debería decir maravilloso día-reitero la voz del locutor en el despertador con mucha emoción-los meteorólogos pronostican un buen día para salir a la playa, lo que quiere decir: chicas en bikini.

-Malditos locutores pervertidos-gruño la chica reintegrándose en la cama, tapo el rayo de sol en su cara, resoplo y se levanto de su aposento.

Al estar de pie se estiro lo más que pudo y abrió las cortinas dejando pasar por completo los rayos de sol que iluminaron la habitación por completo dejando ver a la muchacha, estatura mediana, cabello rojizo hasta los hombros, ojos esmeralda , piel clara y cuerpo ligeramente dotado, con una pijama que consistía en una ramera negra y shorts verdes.

-A si que chicas…vallan a broncearse-la pelirroja bufo nuevamente-y en otro tema, una nueva banda esta sonando en la ciudad y no hace falta decir que es sensacional. ¿Qué? Si no me creen solo escuchen este tema compuesto completamente por ellos-anuncio el locutor he inmediatamente la música sonó en la radio.

 **This is a black, black ski mask song** **  
** **So put all of your anger on** **  
** **In the truly gruesome do we trust** **  
** **I will always land on you like a sucker punch** **  
** **Singing I am the worst, I am the worst nightmare** **  
** **I am the worst, I am the worst nightmare**

-Es buena-opino mientras abría su closet, ella no era de ir a la moda y tardarse mil horas tratando de escoger el atuendo perfecto para el día, así que tomo lo primero que estaba a su alcance y se lo puso, se metió al baño, lavo sus dientes y salió de su cuarto para bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina.

-¡Apúrate enana o llegaras tarde!-grito su hermano mayor preparando algo en la estufa.

-Ya estoy abajo bobo-dijo sentándose en un banco en frente de la mesa.

-Es que eres tan pequeña que ni siquiera te ves-se burlo y ella solamente bufo.

-Muy bien y eso fue novocaine-exclamo el locutor.

-¿También estas escuchando eso?

-Si, ¿son buenos no?

-Fantásticos-aclaro y miro la sillas bacías, ahí era donde sus padres se sentaban.

-recuerdos nostálgicos ¿eh?-pregunto viendo los ojos de su hermana nublarse.

-Si.

-Tranquila, ahora ellos están en un mejor lugar.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno-cambio el chico de tema. Este era de piel clara, ojos miel, alto, cabello rojo y de un buen porte-llegaras tarde a la escuela así que será mejor que te des prisa.

-Lo are-respondió con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

Rayos, su hermano era un maldito predicador, menos mal que pudo llegar antes de que siquiera serraran la puerta. Su celular sonó en el bolcillo de sus shorts y lo saco rápidamente, era un mensaje de su mejor y única amiga.

" _por favor dime que aun no han serrado"_

" _aun no, pero tienes que darte prisa"_

Contesto y guardo su móvil- _ay Konnie, jamás vas a cambiar-_ pensó la chica conociendo muy bien a su despistada amiga. Suspiro y retomo su camino hacia el salón de clases, dio unos cuantos pasos e inmediatamente paro su andar sintiéndose observada, volteo su mirada a todas direcciones asta que se topo con una mirada azulada. El chico permanecía sentado en una de las tantas mesas para el almuerzo del campus y como si en cámara lenta se tratase, los minutos se hicieron realmente eternos.

Su respiración se ajito y el chico le guiño un ojo. Oh por dios, por cuanto tiempo había estado observándolo. Se dio una bofetada mental y todo volvió a la normalidad sin antes sentir un golpe que la mando al suelo tirando sus cosas y de paso los de la persona con la que choco.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban con preocupación, se detuvo a verlo completamente anonadada quedando atrapada ante su hermosos ojos.

-¿Laney?- la llamo el chico trayéndola devuelta a la realidad-¿estas bien?

-¿Eh?-parpadeo confundida.

-¿Que si estas bien?-

-¿Yo?-se apunto a si misma aun en el suelo.

-Si, tu-en chico rio por lo bajo y le tendió una mano.

-¡Si!-exclamo-dijo-se aclaro la garganta-si.

-¿Segura?

-S-si, es que yo…-se trago los nervios-…aun estoy adormilada.

-Vamos, te ayudo a juntar tus cosas-se incoó junto a ella levantando los útiles escolares.

-Gracias-agradeció y se estremeció al sentir su mano rozar contra la de el, inmediatamente se volteo a otro lado ruborizada.

-Listo, solo ten más cuidado de acuerdo.

-Claro, no te preocu….

-Maldición-la interrumpió alguien en el portón de la escuela.

-¿Konnie?

-¿Eh?...-la mirada de la ahora identificada como Konnie, se encontró en la de los presentes y quitándose un chicle de los tacones bajos, corrió directamente hacia su amiga-hey, Laney, Castiel-dijo a forma de saludo.

-Buenas tardes Konnie-se burlo Laney.

-Por favor que no es tan tarde-se defendió la rubia de ojos negros.

-Y ahora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Mi hermana ya no esta y ella era la que me despertaba-respondió jugando con su cabello-ahora solo tengo un maldito despertador que no sirve para nada-negó con la cabeza.

-¿Kim se mudo ya?

-Si, parece que Harvard es mucho más importante que yo.

-¿Que no tu y ella son gemelas?-pregunto Castiel levantando una ceja.

-De hecho, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que son de la misma edad.

-Si pero es una genio.

-¡Oigan ustedes!-grito una mejer de mediana edad, cabello negro, ojos cafés, bestia con un traje de oficina y tacones altos-pueden hablar en horas libres, asique a sus salones-los reprimió apuntándoles el edificio-ha acepción de usted señorita Konnie-la tomo del hombro.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-No crea que no la vi llegar hace unos momentos. A la dirección-señalo otro pequeño edificio.

-Ahg-se quejo-los veo un rato chicos-se despidió mientras se iba.

-Andando-gruño la maestra.

-Ya voy.

Desde la mesa el chico observaba a los dos restantes con una sonrisa sombría.

.

.

.

.

\- Muy bien estudiantes, a sus asientos-comunico el maestro entrando al salón, saco un plumón y apunto la fecha junto con el nombre de la clase. Una cabeza rubia se asomo por la puerta y entro escabulléndose hasta su asiento-la he visto señorita Konnie-la aludida dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo-se lo dejare pasar por esta ves, pero para la próxima vez no la dejare Pasar.

-Gracias míster Hamilton -suspiro de alivio, el profesor le devolvió una sonrisa y comenzó con lo suyo-el día de hoy continuaremos en donde nos quedamos, ¿Quién pude decirme donde fue eso?-pregunto y solo unos cuantos levantaron las manos-¿Konnie?

-¿Eh? Bueno…

-La reproducción-se adelanto castiel.

-Debe poner más atención en clase señorita konnie, gracias castiel-los señalo-desacuerdo, creo que la mayoría sabe sobre esto, así que ahora…-lo interrumpió alguien en la puerta, la abrió y allí estaba parado el director junto a otro chico-señor director-lo saludo cortésmente.

-El será su nuevo alumno-señalo al chico-lo dejo en sus manos-dijo y se fue.

-Solo espera un poco-retuvo al chico en la puerta para después dirigirse a su clase-el día de hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, por favor, preséntate.

En el instante que dijo eso el chico entro serrando la puerta tras de si. Las miradas de todas la chicas se posaron sobre el, la mayoría de ellas como si quisieran comérselo con la mirada, como una especie de manjar exquisito o un milagro de los dioses-depravadas-otras, como lo seria nuestra protagonista, no pudo más que verlo con un cierto temor inexplicable-era el chico de las mesas.

Era un chico alto de una extraña cabellera azulada, vestido completamente de negro, desde los pies asta la cabeza, camiseta de cuello en v, levin´s ajustados, botas militare, su oreja estaba perforada al igual que su ceja derecha, brazos fornidos y con unos cuantos tatuajes raros, bíceps ligeramente visibles y sin exagerar, espalda ancha al igual que sus hombros y sus ojos, oh, sus ojos eran de un azul tremendamente hermoso, pero eso no era todo, pues aunque fueran azules desprendían un cierto tono de oscuridad, algo fríos y burlones, como si en sus ojos demostrara algo aterrador. Como lo decía esa frase-los ojos son la ventana del alma.

-Pueden decirme Raven-pronuncio el chico con una voz profunda y cortante.

-Who, creo que este chico ha opacado la transferencia de Castiel-susurro Konnie a la pelirroja-¿Laney?-la rubia paso una mano por la cara de la pasmada chica.

-¿Si?-dijo saliendo de su trance. Konnie sonrió con picardía.

-Parece que a alguien le gusta lo que ve-comento dándole un pequeño codazo amistoso.

-¿Q-que?, no, nada que ver, solo es…inquietante.

-Aja si, claro-bufo.

-De acuerdo, toma asiento donde gustes-dijo el profesor mientras volvía a su clase.

El chico dio una pequeña mirada por todo el salón asta que encontró un asiento libre en la parte trasera. No vio a nadie, simplemente se sentó y fijo su mirada azulada en el pizarrón sin prestar la más mina atención a sus compañeros de clase que susurraban ciertas cosas sobre el- _que fastidio-_ pensó para si mismo.

-Parece que Carrie se le aventara encima en cualquier momento-opino Laney viendo la mirada de la chica.

-¿Encima o abajo?-pregunto Konnie afirmando el comentario de Laney.

-ja, tienes razón-apoyo dándole una ultima mirada al peliazul, este lo noto y le guiño nuevamente un ojo provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas e inmediatamente regreso su mirada a la clase.

Dos semanas más pasaron rápidamente junto a la monotonía de los días, clases, clases y más clases.

-¿Disculpen?-parpadeo con incredulidad el profesor Hamilton por la respuesta de sus alumnos-levante la mano quien haiga echo su tarea-solo cinco chicos incluida Laney levantaron la mano-increíble, ¿Konnie?

-¿En cesio dejo tara?-pregunto baja la mano con una ceja en alto. Ante esto el profesor ahogo una risa de decepción.

-muy bien-lanso un suspiro al aire y serró casi sin delicadeza el libro que sostenía en sus manos-Laney.

-¿Si?

-Siempre te has sentado junto a Konnie, ¿cierto?-ella asintió-y creo que se conocen bien la una a la otra, de hecho, creo que la mayoría se conocen los unos a los otros e de ahí la decisión de donde se sientan-todos asintieron y el profesor sonrió con malicia-necesito que todos se levanten de sus lugares y que cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa se mueva un asiento hacia delante, ahora.

-¿! Qué ¡?

-Eso no es justo.

-Ni hablar.

-A caso esta loco.

-No puede hacer eso-esos y más fueron la protestas de los estudiantes al recibir la notico, pues nadie se lo esperaba de ese maestro.

-Oh, claro que puedo hacerlo-dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-ahora a sus nuevos lugares-todos se levantaron de su asiento compartido y se movieron a los lugares asignados. Konnie fulmino al maestro con la mirada y metiendo los libros a su mochila se retiro del asiento que ella y Laney compartían.

La pelirroja espero a su nuevo compañero y se sorprendió al verlo a el tomar el lugar que antes correspondía a la rubia.

-Hola, soy Laney.

El chico no contesto, simplemente la observo por el rabillo del ojo y formo en sus perfectos labios una diminuta sonrisa que le helo la sangre rápidamente, esos ojos irradiaban una gran capa de oscuridad sombría y su sonrisa era más bien problemática, no amistosa.

-Averiguaran todo lo que puedan sobre su compañero y el lunes me traer por escrito sus documentos, voy a revisarlo así que más les vale que sea verdadera. Quiero ver trabajo en equipo-anuncio el profesor como un nuevo deber.

-¿Que escribes?-pregunto Laney sin entender pues ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos y el ya sabia cosas sobre ella. Que raro.

-Y habla-dijo mientras lo escriba el la hoja en blanco, se acerco para averiguar lo que escribía y el rápidamente doblo la hoja para que no lo hiciera.

-¿Qué estas escribiendo?-exigió.

Sin mirarla agarro la hoja en blanco que se encontraba en el lugar de Laney, la doblo como una pelota y la boto acertando en el bote de basura. Ligeramente enfadada por dicha acción, saco una libreta y la abrió en otra hoja limpia.

-¿Como te llamas?-nada, el chico simplemente le regalo otra de sus sonrisas oscuras-tu nombre.

-creo que ya he dicho mi nombre antes-respondió por fin con su voz profunda.

-la verdad no creo que tu nombre sea raven, reven es más bien como un nombre de pila o chica-el chico rio por el comentario y dejo su mirada fija en el pizarrón-tu nombre-volvió a insistir.

-llámame raven, lo digo en serio, llámame-le giño un ojo al decirlo.

-como quieras. Que haces en tu tiempo libre.

-No tengo tiempo libre.

-Este proyecto contara con una calificación, asique ¿Podrías hacerme el favor?-el chico se hizo hacia atrás, cruzo sus piernas y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro dijo:

-¿Qué clase de favor?-insinuó sin dejar de lado su divertida sonrisa-tiempo libre-reitero-tengo una banda de rock por las montañas y juego póquer en un bar.

-Eres radical-dijo esto mientras lo escribía.

-¿Duermes desnuda?-Lanay paro de escribir y su mandíbula amenazo con caerse de su lugar. Oh, ha caso había escuchado mal, su casa era un poema.

-No creo que seas la persona indicada para saber es…

-¿Has hecho algo ilegal?-la interrumpió aun sonriendo.

-¿Porque no preguntas algo trivial? ¿Música favorita?

-Música rock pero tocas el…violín y…hum…guitarra, ¡no!, bajo-corrigió-eres demasiado lista, ruda pero a la vez compasiva, escribes letras secretamente y…-sus labios se ensancharon más-…tienes problemas de confianza-la de ojos esmeraldas se quedo aturdida por lo sucedido, ¿como es que supo todo eso? No lo entendía pero algo en el no le daba buena espina.

-C-como…supiste…

-tu camisa me lo dijo-apunto asta su blusa con el logotipo de su banda favorita-y en cuanto a lo demás. Eres fácil de leer ¿Que es eso?-pregunto señalando su mano en la que se podía ver una pequeña cicatriz.

-Mi marca de nacimiento.

-En mi observación parece más una cicatriz ¿Eres suicida Laney?-se estaba burlando de ella, lo sabia bastante bien, podía sentirlo. El timbre del instituto sonó y el se levanto dirigiéndose asta la puerta.

-¡Espera!-lo retuvo ya en el pasillo-no me diste tu información.

El se dio la media vuelta para caminar directamente hacia ella, la agarro del brazo para atraerla un poco más y escribió un numero en la palma de su mano. Al sentir el tacto de la mano masculina una ligera descarga la invadió junta a un sonrojo impredecible. Al acabar de anotar el número le dedico una última sonrisa juguetona.

-Corey.

-¿Eh?

-mi nombre, Corey, Corey Riffin-y se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

-No te llamare, ¡nunca!

¿Quién rayos era el?

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Okey, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Este fic lo saque de un libro, no copearlo no, eso seria plagio y diría que soy una flojonasa, asique solo tome la iniciativa de la historia, todo será sacado de mi propia imaginación a acepción de una que otra frase, porque si, cambiare muchas cosas, como el final y todo lo demás.**

 **Diana Argn**

je je je, gracias y igual para tu.

 **Kurtlaraperdomo**

Muchas gracias, si, yo también quiero ver a un hombre con ojos de ese color y por cierto. Necesito ver la continuación de tu historia.

 **MAYTHEKILLER03.**

Gracias, claro que ya lo seguiré solo no se si prefieran el siguiente capitulo de este o el de "ámame otra vez"

Ahora si.

Bye.

Reviews.

Gracias también a esos favoritos.


	3. En el gimnacio

**CAPITULO 2**

-¿Porque estas haciendo esto?-lloraba una chica castaña mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos de aquel que una vez había amado-no lo entiendo.

-No te lo tomes personal-señalo aquel chico con frialdad para después sonreír con malicia-después de todo solo eres la presa.

-C-creí…dijiste que me amabas.

-No creas todo lo que te dicen, ahora-su mirada se volvió aun más fría-no te muevas.

-¡Aléjate de mí!-grito al verlo sacar una daga y arrematar sobre ella, con dificultad logro esquivar el ataque y corrió lo más lejos posible de el.

No iba a mirar hacia atrás porque tal vez si lo hacia no podría más y se pondría a llorar- _malditos zapatos-_ se quejo interiormente. ¿Por qué demonios había escogido esos tacones? O si, para el antes de que supiera lo que verdaderamente quería, se los quito y así logro correr con mayor facilidad.

La verdad era que no entendía nada de lo que le había dicho- _necesito sacrificarte-_ lo antes mencionado por el la hizo avanzar con mayor rapidez. Antes de todo esto su vida no era más que alegrías y risas, estar con el fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en sus corta vida y ahora quería matarla.

Todo iba tan bien, amaneció junto a el, la invito a ver un hermoso paisaje en una montaña donde se podía apreciar la bella vista que ahora era la escena de un próximo crimen. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para olvidarlo.

-¡Ouch!-chillo al sentir su pie torcerse, callo al sucio suelo y pudo ver que no solo era una torcedura común, se había roto, voltio hacia atrás para observarlo venir hacia ella, horrorizada trato de arrastrase sin lograr mucho.

-Ha caso creíste que lograrías escapar-se burlo al alcanzarla del cuello.

-P-por favor, N-no lo hagas-suplico entrecortadamente, la estaba asfixiando.

-Shhhhh, solo sentirás un poco de dolor-la golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente. Lo único que ella pudo ver al ultimo fueron los ojos del chico, sin expresión alguna, nada, sus ojos estaban vacios.

...

-Esta mañana en Whistler se ha encontrado el cuerpo de una chica identificada como Scarlett Harris, fue descubierta por un par de chicos acampando en las montañas, los forenses dicen que el asesinato fue hecho como un rito satánico. Por el momento no han encontrado nada que logre contactar con el asesino. En otras noticias…-

-Tsk-el chico chasqueo la lengua mientras apagaba la televisión-no puedo creer que no allá funcionado-gruño y de una patada tumbo el televisor frente a el-puse las malditas velas, los malditos dibujos, no entiendo porque no funciono.

-Cálmate, es por que ella no era la elegida, nos equivocamos nuevamente-susurro otro chico recargado en una de las paredes del lugar.

-Entonces…-sonrió mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes-…solo queda una, por lo tanto…

-La elegida-termino el otro.

-¿Esta es la chica?-pregunto observando la foto en el folder con toda su información.

-Si.

Sin dejar de ver la fotografía el chico camino hacia la chimenea y dejo caer la carpeta al fuego a lo que este consumía el papel lentamente.

-Laney Penn ¿eh?

.

.

.

.

 **EN LA ACTULIDAD.**

El sonido del despertador la despertó nuevamente. Era domingo por la mañana pero eso no le importaba, miro la hora en su despertador, se levanto de la cama, busco en su armario la ropa deportiva, se puso unos tenis, tomo su Smartphone colocándose los audífonos y Salió a correr como todos los fines de semana, claro, no sin antes despedirse de su hermano.

Su casa era más bien como una cabaña pero con todas las comodidades de una casa verdadera, lo único diferente de eso era que estaba localizada un poco lejos de la civilización, cerca del los bosques y así era como le gustaba, después de todo era la casa en la que sus padres habían decidido vivir.

La naturaleza en definitiva era lo que más le gustaba-aunque se encontrara lejos de muchos-pero eso para ella era bastante reconfortante, le encantaba los sonidos y los olores que los bosques desprendían.

Pronto su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por alguien uniéndose a ella.

-¿Konnie?

-Hola amiga-saludo con una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Que haces aquí?-paro su andar.

-Ayer mi mamá me llevo con un nutriólogo y el doctor le dijo que mi peso estaba un poco arriba del normal, después fuimos a la casa de mi tía Glenda y le confirmo lo que dijo el nutriólogo, asique ahora tengo una dieta estricta-gruño-conozco un instructor y créeme, hace milagros-imito la voz de su tía fastidiada-¿enserio crees que necesito un milagro?-le pregunto a Laney.

-Konnie-inicio-eres mi amiga y como tal, siempre creeré fielmente que así eres preciosa-y para ella era la verdad, en si Konnie era una chica voluptuosa, algo así como pasada de curvas (espero que eso no haiga sonado mal) pestañas largas y cabello rubio platinado.

-¿En verdad lo crees?-los ojos de Konnie se iluminaron.

-Claro-afirmo y comenzaron a trotar nuevamente.

-Sabes, creo que estoy apunto de sacar al maestro Hamilton de mi lista sobre chicos guapos de la escuela-comento la rubia-me puso con una chica rara que dice haber sido abducida por un alíen.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si ¿y que tal tu? Te vi con el chico transferido.

-Bueno-bufo recordando lo sucedido con el chico nuevo-fue escalofriante.

-¿Por qué?

-Hubieras visto, sabia cosas Konnie, cosas que solamente tú y mi hermano sabían.

-Tal vez solo lo adivino-opino.

-Pero no solo es eso.

-¿Hay más?

-Si, es un idiota grosero, arrogante y para nada lindo-gruño y continuo-sin contar que un maldito pervertido…

-ohhh, ya para, ya para-levanto las manos calmándola-ya entiendo, desahógate pero no tanto.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad lo deteste.

-Por tu cara y la forma en la que te expresarte sobre el, lo entiendo.

-¿Sabes? Solo dejemos de hablar sobre el. Ni siquiera pude terminar la tarea.

-¿Y que vas hacer?

-no lo sé, me dio su estúpido numero, pero no lo llamare.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente y ya en la noche ambas chicas decidieron ver una película, al día siguiente en la tarde las dos chicas se encontraban en el gimnasio de artes marciales entrenando, o más bien solo Laney ya que Konnie solo le gritaba animándola.

-Vamos Laney, vamos Laney, eso es, tu puedes hacerlo-cantaba la rubia mientras tiraba barios puñetazos en el aire-aja, oh si.

Lanay entrenaba con otra chica en un espacio vacio, dio unos cuantos golpes y giros para atacar a su oponente, la otra intentaba detenerlos pero la pequeña chica pelirroja siempre lograba darle en el lugar correcto, más golpes se lanzaron asta que Laney tomo la mano de la chica y la tiro al suelo.

-¿Estas bien Grace?-pregunto Laney a la chica tirada en el suelo mientras le tendía una mano.

-Gracias por no golpear mi hermoso rostro-la chica de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color aceptaron la ayuda de la pelirroja-me duele el trasero-se quejo sobándose la parte afectada.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, yo tengo la culpa después de todo.

-Oh, siempre supe que lo lograrías-Konnie la abrazo desde atrás.

-¡Oye! ¿Y yo que?-reprocho Grace sintiéndose ofendida-también merezco que me idolatren.

-Bueno tu eres buena…buena…-se tardo varios minutos en encontrar una palabra adecuada y dijo sin más-…cayendo-termino con una sonrisa.

-¿Cayendo? ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

-La verdad…-dejo alargar la palabra-…si.

-Konnie-la regaño Laney viendo la cara de Grace-eres muy buena Grace.

-Si, solo te falta ser más como Laney, ouch-chillo al sentir el ligero golpe de la pelirroja-¿y eso porque?

-Por malvada-recrimino.

-¿Y que se supone que estabas haciendo tu? ¿No dijiste que tu dieta incluía deporte?

-¿y que crees que estaba haciendo?

-Nada-concluyo Grace devolviéndosela mientras Laney reía por lo bajo.

-¿Nada?-repitió la rubia incrédula-crees que estos movimientos-hizo lo mismo de hace un rato atrás-No son nada ¿Sabes lo cansado que es vértelas ustedes haciendo esos movimientos?

-Si Konnie, claro.

-¿Qué? Hice mucho esfuerzo.

-Hola chicas-saludo un chico rubio de ojos grises, alto y tez blanca.

-¿Castiel? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto Laney alzando una ceja.

-soy el chico nuevo-dijo abriendo los brazos-lindo ¿no?

-Si que lo eres-susurro inconscientemente Grace-…¿l-lo dije o lo pensé?

-Lo dijiste corazón, lo dijiste-se burlo Konnie.

-¿Y que se supone que hacen ustedes? Ya saben-el chico lanzo unos cuantos golpes-¿Que entrenan?

-Ninjutsu-contestaron Grace y Laney al mismo tiempo.

-Yo solo observo-comento la rubia a lo que la pelirroja y la castaña la voltearon a ver con los brazos cruzados y la chica agrego rápidamente-pero prometo ponerme hacer algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y que haces tu?-pregunto Laney.

-AMM-respondió señalando el ring en el que estaban entrenando un par de chicos y una horda de demás espectadores alrededor de ellos gritando y apoyando a los competidores arriba del ring de pelea.

-¿Que esta pasando ahí?-con un movimiento de cabeza Laney señalo a la pequeña multitud.

-Ah, no lo sé, cuando llegue ya estaban ahí.

-¡Oh!-Grace chasqueo los dedos y su cara brillo de entusiasmo-debiste haber venido ayer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Tenemos un nuevo instructor.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tiene de fantástico eso?-pregunto Konnie sin verle lo realmente importante al asunto.

-Es que aun no lo han visto-jugueteo con su cabello un poco y continúo-parece de nuestra edad y es increíblemente sexyyyy-alargo la palabra cantándola.

-Ahora si se puso interesante-espeto la rubia-cuéntame más-chillo emocionada.

-Lindas amigas ¿eh?-comento el chico.

-Si bueno…

-¡Oh! Miren-la castaña apunto hacia la multitud que se dispersaba-aquí viene.

Ambas chicas observaron hacia donde apuntaba y cuando el chico quedo totalmente a la vista, Laney quedo completamente estática.

Eso no podía ser cierto.

¿Verdad?

Tenia que ser una broma.

Su cabello azulado sedoso que ahora estaba mojado por el sudor se encontraba pegado a su cuello debido a lo largo que este era, solo usaba un par de pantaloncillos deportivos y sus pies estaban desnudos al igual que su torso en donde se podían ver sus bien formados bíceps. De pronto sus ojos azules se toparon con los de la pelirroja y sonrió ante la mirada de esta.

-¿Que el no es…?-empezó Castiel.

-Corey-termino Laney.

-¿Quien es Corey?-pregunto Konnie.

-El-apunto hasta el chico de mirada azulada.

-Creí que se llamaba Raven.

-Su nombre verdadero es Corey, el mismo me lo dijo el viernes.

-Bueno…en cuanto si son peras o san manzanas, Reven, Corey, como sea que se llama, ese chico es ardiente-asintió Grace fascinada por la buena vista.

-Ni que lo digas-apoyo Konnie.

-Como sea, en lo que a mi respecta el es un idiota- _por no decir que es pervertido y un arrogante de lo peor-_ pensó la pelirroja.

-Si, pero un idiota muy sexy.

-Konnie-regaño la pequeña pelirroja.

-¿Qué? Por favor, no me digas que no lo has notado.

-N-no, claro que no-sonrojada capto la mirada de Castiel sobre ella sintiéndose aun más nerviosa- _maldición Konnie-_ porque tenia que haber sacado ese comentario aun sabiendo que el chico a su lado le atraía bastante-definitivamente la mataría después.

-Bueno…yo, creo que es mejor dejarlas hablar-se excuso el chico tomando camino hacia otros chicos-oh, no, no, no, que no se valla-Lanay fulmino a la rubia con la irada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa mirada? Antes si que te hice un favor.

-¿Que favor?-pregunto incrédula.

-Castiel te guuustaaa-canto la castaña.

-E-el no…puff por favor...eso es ridículo, porque…-los nervios no la dejaban tener una buena idea para negar eso-…tal vez.

-Oh por dios-dijo alarmada Grace y luego susurro dándole unos cuantos codazos a las dos chicas a sus costados-aquí viene.

-Valla, que suerte la mía-dijo una voz masculina, La mirada de Laney instintivamente se alzo encontrándose con un par de ojos azules que la devoraban sin compasión.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?-pregunto con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Según yo un hola seria lo más cortes que se podría decir en estos casos, pero bueno…

-Si Laney, que grosera eres-opino Grace-hola, mi nombre es Grace Palmer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-repitió Laney ignorando la presentación de su amiga.

-¿En un gimnasio?-arqueo una ceja divertido-no lo sé, ¿Qué arias tú en un gimnasio?

-Si bueno, pregunta estúpida.

-Nosotras…-se apunto Konnie y luego a Grace-…buscaremos…algo…que se nos olvido-le pico una costilla a la pelirroja y luego susurro-por haya-señalo un rincón cualquiera.

-¿Qué? Pero nosotras no olvidamos na…ouch-se quejo la castaña.

-Claro que si, la cosa esa…que hace cosas, ya sabes…la cosa, esa cosa-tomo la mano de la otra dejando al peli-azul y a la oji-verde solos-si antes no la mato, ahora si que lo aria.

-Te vi paliando contra… ¿Grace? Eres buena-

-Gracias. Sabes, no terminamos las preguntas el viernes y debes tener tus razones…

-Tenia cosas más importantes que hacer-la interrumpió rápidamente.

-¿Más importante que la tarea?

-Cualquier cosa es más importante que la tarea.

-Para ti podría ser, pero para mi no asique si no te molesta…-saco su celular y encendió la grabadora-…te are unas cuantas preguntas.

-Si solo son unas cuantas, andando-se recargo cerca de una pared.

-Bueno, aparte de ya saber que eres un cretino-el rio ante esto-¿cual es tu mayor sueño?

-Besarte.

-Eso es para nada gracioso-dijo sosteniéndole la mirada y se felicito a si misma por no haber titubeado.

-No, pero te hizo ruborizar.

-¿Religión?-cambio abruptamente de pregunta. El formo una sonrisa divertida que le hizo sentir una sensación extraña.

-Religión no…culto.

-¿Qué clase de culto?-pregunto no muy segura.

-Resulta que tengo la necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado atraerla para que confiara en mi antes, pero si estas lista ahora…

-Pues, no me estas impresionando con eso-rayos, debería hacer caso a su mente más seguido.

-Aun no lo he intentado.

-¿Que te hizo venir este año al instituto aquí en Peaceville?

-Tu-no supo como tomar eso asique solamente bufo con gracia.

-Esa no es una respuesta de verdad-en unos segundo el chico había reducido el espacio entre ellos dos ¿Que acaso este tipo no sabe que es el espacio personal?

-Tus ojos Laney, esos grandes ojos verdes son terriblemente irresistibles-y bajo la cabeza para estar a la misma altura ladeando la cabeza-y ese tremenda boca curva.

-Eso…es…-se separo rápidamente de el antes de que lo inevitable sucediera-…suficiente, me voy-por un instante se quedo parada frente a el y fastidiada se decidió a hablar de nuevo-¿Porque haces esto?

-¿Esto?-arqueo una ceja.

-Esto, provocarme.

-Di provocar otra vez, tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces.

-Eres un…

-¿Alguna pregunta más?-la interrumpió con una sonrisa burlona.

-No-espeto aun con la incredulidad en su rostro.

-Entonces te veré en biología, compañera de haciendo.

Maldición, no sabia como le aria pero tenia que hacer que el maestro la regresara con Konnie, ni siquiera lo había conocido bastante pero por lo que había visto de el tenia suficiente para darse cuenta que era un patán.

Una hora después su entrenamiento había ya terminado, después de acabar las chicas decidieron ir a las regaderas del gimnasio para quitarse todo el sudor acumulado.

-Esto se siente tan bien-dijo Konnie sintiendo las gotas caer contra su cuerpo relajando los músculos tensos.

-Y solo llevas una hora en tu primer día-comento Grace poniéndose una toalla para después salir de las regaderas.

-¿Enserio crees que pueda soportar todo esto?-le pregunto a la pelirroja.

-Pues…conociéndote, no lo creo.

-¿Puedes tener un poco de fe en mi? por favor.

-Prometo que are el esfuerzo-juro alzando la mano.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa eres Laney, bueno-dijo envolviendo la toalla en su cuerpo-te veo afuera.

-claro.

Tras barios minutos depues la pelirroja se encontraba en los vestidores, se puso la ropa interior cuando un sonido se hizo presente.

-Hola-se puso la toalla y salió del vestidor en el que estaba.

Con la mirada busco indicios pero no había nadie a excepción de una de las bombillas que se había estrellado contra el suelo, el causante del actual sonido.

-Hola-volvió a llamar en busca de alguna respuesta-Grace, Konnie-tal vez debió haber sido una de ellas, después de todo ya era demasiado tarde como para que todavía quedara alguien más, pues la mayoría de las beses eran las ultimas en irse, claro, además del dueño del lugar.

Tras no recibir respuestas decidió salir de los vestidores, pero al estar afuera tampoco logro ver algún alma por aquel pacillo. Resignada dio una última mirada hacia el pacillo de la izquierda y después a la derecha encontrándose con alguien frente a frente a lo cuar exaltada dio un gritito de pánico.

-Castiel-suspiro al notar su cara.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto notando su alivio.

-Yo…es que…creí-enredo su toalla un poco más-creí haber escuchado a alguien allí adentro.

-¿Quieres que echemos un vistazo?

-te lo agradecería-el entro primero que ella, abrió todas las puertas pero no encontró nada-pues, parece que no hay nada-dijo una ves que ya había salido de ahí.

-Aun así, gracias.

-No te preocupes.

-y… ¿que hacías aquí? Cerca del vestidor de chicas.

-Ah, bueno-se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente-iba en dirección al de los chicos pero…parece que tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

-Es tu primer día, lo entiendo.

-Bueno-suspiro-creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-Adiós-se despidió para después perderlo de vista.

-No creo que sea muy bien visto que salgas de un vestidor medio desnuda junto a otro chico-Comento Corey sobresaltando a la pelirroja-cualquiera habría malinterpretado las cosas.

-Q-que haces aquí-el de orbes azules sonrió burlonamente poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Tengo un mal sentido de la orientación.

-T-tu, ¿nos estabas espiando?-la incredulidad se formo en su rostro.

-Tal vez si-se encogió de hombros sin quitar su mueca divertida-tal vez no.

-¿Sabes?-se trago todas las palabras malsonantes-no voy a perder mi tiempo con alguien como tu…

-Y, ¿Qué vas a hacer?-arqueo el entrecejo.

-Eres tan desesperan…

-Será mejor que entres y te cambies, solo tienes una toalla tapando tu cuerpo-se acerco aun más a ella-no vaya a ser que alguien se aproveche de eso.

-Te refieres a alguien como tu-el sonrió con arrogancia.

-Exacto.

-Pervertido-se dio la media vuelta para después serrar azotar la puerta fuertemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Yay, ya lo termine. Pido de antemano unas disculpas por el retraso.**

 **Okey. Por lo que habrán visto, alguien quiere hacerle daño a nuestra pelirroja preferida asique, no se asusten, en este fic "nada será lo que parece", el porque de esto: es porque tendrá muchas trampas (creo) no sabrán si Corey es el bueno o el malo, tal vez ambos XP por lo cual deberán de desconfiar de todos.**

 **Mucho ojo con los personajes.**

 **Kuetlaraperdomo.**

Muchas gracias, la verdad es que Konnie es una de mis favoritas junto a Koncito ternurita XD pues, como veras es solo cuestión de estudiar, estudiar, estudiar y ¿que más? ¡Así! Estudiar. Ahora solo te falta la parte tres.

 **Olivia.**

y a mi comentarios como el tuyo me alegran el día y me da más ganas para seguir adelante con las historias. Yo también soy romántica, aunque siempre y cuando lleve un aire sobrenatural o de ficción. Amo todo eso.

 **Alejo-cacao.**

Muchas gracias, espero y siempre sea así. Gracias por tu a favoritos.

 **Sombra Potica.**

Gracias, Corey no es emo lo que pasa es que es un sexy chico malo que gusta vestir de negro, yay, me salió sexy, solo lo visualice.

 **Diana Argn.**

Lo se es súper sexy, gracias, los mensajes siempre saldrán lo que pasa es que mi porquería de cuenta esta muy chuki y los rewievs anónimos tengo que aceptarlos manualmente, si no, no salen, tengo que arreglar ese problema. En cuanto a lo de ámame otra ves, no lo sé, tal vez la próxima semana, si puedo o si no me ganan las ganas de continuar este.

 **MAYTHEKILLER03.**

Gracias, y espero que pueda subir pronto el próximo capitulo de ámame otra vez, para la próxima semana.

 **Guest.**

OH, muchísimas gracias, aunque todavía tengo que hacerle algunos arreglitos.

 **Karla Riffin.**

Gracias, me alegra mucho que te haiga gustado. Creo que tal vez gritaras más (eso espero). O y a tu favoritos.

 **Revievs.**

 **Bye.**

 **Nuevamente gracias a sus comentarios, followers y favoritos**.

 **PD: y a los que leen el fic.**


	4. Detrás de la niebla

**CAPITULO 3**

Después del pequeño incidente en los vestidores Laney se cambio rápidamente.

-Que tengas buenas noches Chad-se despidió del dueño del lugar.

-Igual para ti.

Se acomodo su abrigo subiendo la cremallera y salió serrando la puerta tras de si.

-Hey, ¿en donde estabas?-la reprimió Konnie mientras le abría la puerta del copiloto a la pelirroja-Grace se acaba de ir hace diez minutos.

-Lo siento, culpa a "Raven"-enfatizo esto ultimo con sus dedos.

-Who, querida ¿y ahora que hizo?-

-Nada, ha acepción de cabrearme hasta el fondo.

-Uh, he de admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.

-Puff, si claro.

-¿Qué? No me digas que a ti no se te hace sexy.

-Admito, que si, es sexy y demás-aclaro e inmediatamente repuso-pero su actitud es una mierda total.

La verdad era que también a ella le atraía esa parte de el que la hacia temblar, tan misterioso y terrorífico, siniestro, aterrador. Rayos, seria mejor que ya ni pensara sobre el si no terminaría sintiéndose verdaderamente estúpida.

-¿Alguna ves desde que lo viste no has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Sentir sus perfectos labios contra los tuyos?

-¿Tu si?-la rubia sonrió con picardía-quien sabe lo que ahora estaba pasando por su mente-aunque por su mirada bastaba para dejar bastante claro lo que pasaba por su cabeza-no es bueno para ti, no creo que sea bueno para nadie.

.

.

.

.

Barios minutos después las dos chicas se encontraban ahora en la biblioteca de la pequeña ciudad.

-¿Quieres?-le extendió una bolsa de frituras de barias frutas.

-Son todas tuyas.

-Si quieres-y sin objeción alguna comenzó a comérselas.

-Hola talla grande-Konnie levanto la cabeza encantándose con la mirada azulada de unos ojos azules y cabello de igual color.

-Hola fenómeno-la enfrento.

-Escuche decir a la señora Glenda sobre tu dieta reciente-se echo el cabello hacia a tras engreídamente-ya era hora de que alguien te dijera la verdad.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si, ya sabes, las gorditas como tu no tiene donde encajar en este mundo.

-Tienes comida atorada en tus dos dientes de en frente-le dijo sin hacer caso omiso a su comendatario-en la grita de ellos, parece como chocolate laxante-la chica se relamió los labios quitándose toda pista de alguna mancha y con toda dignidad se retiro. Konnie se llevó un dedo a la boca y simulo provocarse el vómito.

-Bien, creo que ganaste este raund-dijo Laney.

-Gracias, última oportunidad-le extendió nuevamente las frituras-¿quieres?

-paso.

Después de un rato Konnie regreso ahora con una novela romántica.

-Algún día esta seremos nosotras-le mostro la portada del libro-violadas por dos vaqueros medio desnudos, ¿Me pregunto como sabría besar sus labios manchados por barro?

-Sucio.

-Uh, y hablando sucio, ahí esta nuestro chico-la pelirroja alzo la mirada de su laptop y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero. Corey estaba parado en la fila para llevarse un libro, por varios munutos sus ojos se encontraron, la primera en retirarlos fue la pelirroja, claro, no sin antes recibir una sonrisa por parte del chico de orbes azules.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-le dijo serrando la laptop y metiéndola junto a barios libros.

-Esprera-la retuvo antes de que se levantara-estoy tratando de leer el libro en sus manos…como ser un acosador.

-No creo que se lleve un libro con ese nombre.

-Es eso o como ser sexy sin intentarlo ¿Crees que sea una coincidencia el estar aquí al mismo tiempo que nosotros?

-¿Tu lo crees?

-A mi parecer te esta persiguiendo.

-Tal vez solo sea coincidencia.

-Tal vez tendríamos que ir hacia a el y preguntarle si te esta acosando-se levanto de su ludar y Laney la detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Claro que no.

-Entonces deberíamos entrar a la oficina y buscar sus expedientes, apuesto a que tiene barias órdenes de arresto en su contra.

-No entraremos en la oficina del director.

-¿Porque no? soy buena distrayendo, soy como James Boms, soy-formo von sus manos una pistola y adopto una pose a la defensiva-konnie, Konnie Boms.

-Pero nosotras no somos espías.

-Pero no sabemos nada sobre el.

-Eso ya lo sé, y me gustaría dejarlo así.

Ambas esperaron hasta que Corey abandono la biblioteca y tiempo después ya se encontraban en frente de la casa de Konnie. La rubia le extendió las llaves de su auto y la sacudió en frente de ella.

-¿No me llevaras a mi casa?-pregunto con una mueca.

-Hay neblina-fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¡Oh! Ya veo por donde va esto-retomo-piensas en el. Personalmente espero soñar con el esta noche.

-Bien-tomo las llaves-muchas gracias.

-No te enojes, ¿porque no le dices a tu hermano que se muden más cerca de la civilización? ya sabes-salió del auto-estamos en el siglo XIX.

-Gracias Konnie, pero ya sabes lo que pienso de eso.

-Por lo menos lo intente, te veo mañana-se despidió subiendo las escaleras del porche-por favor se buena con mi bebé.

La pelirroja encendió el Neón y tomo camino hacia su casa. Después de un tiempo determinado el cielo se lleno de nubes oscuras anunciando una nueva llovizna. Laney encendió el limpia parabrisas a causa de las gotas de agua que arruinaban la visibilidad del camino. Uno rato después el aguacero llego con mucha más intensidad-cerca del océano las tormentas eran más descontroladas por lo cual debía de acelerar si no quería quedarse varada en medio de una inundación-paro el auto cuando llego a una intercepción y corroboro que ningún otro auto se encontrara cerca y acelero pasándose el alto. No quería ser paranoica pero desde hace unos cuantos quilómetros atrás su sexto sentido le decía que algo malo se avecinaba, decidió desechar esa idea y piso la velocidad. Pronto un sonido se hizo presente junto con una figura negra estrellarse por el techo.

Por lo rápido y sorpresivo que esto sucedió no pudo hacer nada más que gritar y frenar en seco. Al pisar los frenos y mover el volante la parte trasera del coche patino provocando que el neón diera unas cuantas vueltas.

Su respiración de agito a causa del reciente acontecimiento aferrándose al volante. Mientras observaba en la oscuridad de la noche, pudo ver una silueta reincorporándose mientras la observaba.

¡Oh por dios! Había arrollado a esa persona y ni siquiera se veía herido, lo contrario, parecía como si no le hubiera causado ni un solo rasguño. Estaba vestido completamente de negro camuflándose con la noche, no se podía ver sus rasgos físicos pues la mascara de esquiar tapaba todo rastro de su rostro. Lo único realmente visible eran sus penetrantes y sobrenaturales ojos zafiro eléctricos.

La silueta ahora identificada como masculina se fue acercando peligrosamente en dirección al neón y ya cerca planto su enorme mano en la ventanilla del conductor. Por un instante sus ojos se encontraron y la aturdida pudo notar una reciente sonrisa terrorífica impregnándose en los labios del chico.

Aterrada, intento prender el motor sin mucho éxito, pues este solo prendía por unos cortos momentos y luego se apagaba. Nuevamente intento encenderlo pero un rechinido metálico la hizo desenfocarse, con horror pudo notar como es que el estaba arrancando la puerta con una fuerza sobrehumana-ahora si que tenia que intentar prenderlo con ferocidad-el motor rugió dándole a entender que ya había prendido.

Lastimosamente un puño atravesó el vidrio que los separaba y sus fríos dedos se incrustaron en su brazo fuertemente causándole un grito de dolor y seguramente una gran marca marrón.

Pisando eufóricamente el acelerador soltándose del fuerte y tosco agarre de su atacante, por unos cuantos instantes el se mantuvo corriendo junto a coche hasta que se soltó. Aliviada pero aun con pánico piso el pedal a todo lo que daba.

Por todos los medios intentaba no sollozar manteniéndose enfocada en el camino, tomo su camino devuelta hacia la casa de Konnie-por ninguna razón tomaría el camino a su casa-no si el aun seguía allí.

Con los dedos temblándole marco el número de la rubia en su móvil, pero la chica no contesto, bueno. Lo único que le quedaba era dejarle un mensaje de voz.

-Paso algo, el salió de la nada y…-su voz sonó acelerada y paro su hablar por unos instantes-…salto en frente de auto, estoy asustada-con esto ultimo colgó y siguió con su mirada al frente.

Después de un eterno rato se estaciono en frente de la casa de la chica rubia, trato de abrir la puerta del copiloto pero esta estaba atascada, con todas las fuerzas la empujó hasta por fin abrirla. Abrió la puerta de enfrente, saludo a la mamá de Konnie y subió asta su habitación.

-Oh por dios, escuche tu mensaje de voz-dijo alterada levantándose de la cama-¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Atropellaste un venado?-formulo barias interrogantes mientras zarandeaba a Laney-¿Qué le paso a mi bebé?

-Yo…

-Olvídalo, el neón esta asegurado, Fue un venado ¿cierto?-cambio el tema rápidamente-¿Debería esperar a ver el golpe mañana o lo hago ahora mismo?

-Tal vez la opción numero dos sea la mejor?

-No, ¿Sabes que? Será mejor que termine con este sufrimiento ahora mismo-se puso un suéter y salió a la calle. Detrás de ella Laney la seguía esperando alguna clase de reclamo por parte de su amiga, pero nunca llego.

-Pero…-quedo sin palabras al darse cuenta que ningún daño había en el auto, la ventana no estaba rota, ni la puerta-…algo no esta bien-susurro en un suspiro. Los cristales estaban intactos al igual que la puerta.

-Hum… ¿Estas segura que no fue una ardilla? o… ¿tal vez un abe, muy grande?

Sin entender nada, Laney inspecciono el auto dándole la vuelta completamente asta que llego al parabrisas donde sorpresivamente solo se encontraba una pequeña grieta. No, eso no podía ser cierto, ella había chocado contra un chico que estaba vestido completamente de negro el cual rompió el cristal y la puerta del copiloto, no un venado. Quería contarle con todas la ganas contarle a Konnie lo realmente ocurrido pero le preocupaba que la tomara por loca, y es que realmente se sentía como una loca. Se levanto el jersey para corroborar el seguro moretón pero…- _no-…_ no, el corazón se le callo asta el suelo, no había marca alguna.

-Dios, mírame, estoy llorando de alegría-grito Konnie emocionada-solo una grita…maravilloso.

Laney solo le devolvió una sonrisa fingida. Eso era una locura, todo era tan escalofriante al igual que una de esas películas de terror en las que por un momento veías al acecino y al otro no haciéndote parecer una demente con problemas psicológicos.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir hoy aquí?-pregunto la pelirroja aun sin creerse lo sucedido.

-Claro nena, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida a mi humilde morada.

-Gracias.

.

.

.

.

-¿Laney?

Al día siguiente despertó con unas horribles ojeras, en este momento se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del almuerzo en el instituto con la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido con sus libros en la mesa y su lápiz en la mano.

-Laney.

Lo único que más le resaltaba de la noche pasada, eran esos ojos azules electicos indescriptibles.

-Laney.

Se le hacían tal familiares.

-¿Laney?

Como…los de...Corey…

-¡Laney!

-¿Si?-pregunto saliendo de su transe-¿decías algo?

-Puff, nena, ¿no estarás pensando en lo de anoche? ¿Verdad?-bajo las gafas de sol que ahora llevaba-porque ya te había dicho no te preocuparas, solo fue una pequeña grietecita.

-Lo sé-la pelirroja estaba totalmente convencida al no decirle a su amiga sobre lo realmente ocurrido-Tal vez solo sea estrés.

-Hola chicas-saludo Castiel tomando haciendo junto a ellas.

-Buenos días-dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Escuchen, el jueves en la noche se reinaugurara un nuevo lugar y…me preguntaba si quisieran ir con migo y un amigo, ¿Que dicen?-

-Por su puesto…

-Ah…no creo que pueda, yo…-observo la cara de Konnie que la mataba con la mirada diciendo un- _es tu oportunidad, no la eches a perder-_ a si que repuso-no creo que mi hermano me deje, tu sabes como es, no me dejara ir de fiesta en días de escuela.

-Oh, vamos, puedes hacer que el cambie de parecer, por favor-junto sus manos a modo de suplica y pestañeo dulcemente-si, además-se acerco a su oreja-esta podría ser tu oportunidad.

-¿De que hablas?-susurro alzando una ceja.

-Por favor-dijo con gracia-ambas sabemos de que se trata-la rubia fija sus ojos en el único chico y regresas con Laney. Al notar a que se refería Konnie, se puso completamente nerviosa y dándose por vencida contesto:

-De acuerdo, lo intentare-Konnie esbozo una mueca satisfecha y Castiel sonrió con ternura-espero que estén felices.

-Bastante-dijeron sus dos amigos.

-Y para festejar este gran logro-se señalo a si mismo-yo pago sus almuerzos, ¿Qué es lo que las damas desean?

-Dos pasteles de chocolate con doble chocolate y un par de malteadas con crema chantillí y una cereza arriba-pidió Konnie con estrellas en los ojos al imaginarse con tan rico manjar.

-A sus órdenes-les giño un ojo y se fue.

-Eso es abuso ¿Lo sabias?-reprocho Laney-además, ¿Que no eso es demasiado para tu dieta?

-La dieta puede esperar, esto no-señalo recordando sus postres favoritos.

-Como digas.

-OH, shit-vocifero la rubia golpeando la mesa con su puño.

-¿Que sucede?

-Olvide mi trabajo del maestro kendrick en casa-se froto la sien con los dedos-Tengo que llamar a mamá-busco su celular entre sus cosas sin logro alguno-rayos ¡Liza! Ahora vuelvo-se monto de nuevo la mochila y salió corriendo.

-Hum, claro-una ves que su amiga desapareció de su vista, regreso la mirada hasta su libreta intentando concentrarse en las lecciones, pero no tuvo posibilidad alguna-la cabeza le empezaba a dar vueltas mientras los recuerdos regresaban-distraída, dejo que su bolígrafo se deslizara inconscientemente por la mesa, pero antes de llegar al suelo alguien logro atraparlo en el aire.

-Supongo que esto es tuyo-al levantar la cabeza pudo darse cuenta lo cerca que el chico de ojos azules se encontraba de ella. Una atractiva sonrisa se dibujo en los labios ajenos, rápidamente Laney despejo su mente e intento tomar el bolígrafo de la palma de su mano, concentrándose en no tocarlo. Esto provoco otra sonrisa divertida por parte de el.

-G-gracias- _diablos,_ porque siempre la hacia ponerse nerviosa.

-Luces tan bien como de costumbre-la alago mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa-he incluso hueles bien.

-Se le llama tomar una ducha-dijo con su característico sarcasmo-jabón, champú, agua caliente.

-Desnuda, se el proceso.

-¿En verdad te diviertes provocándome?

-Si, pero no del todo-descanso su fuertes brazos en la mesilla recargándose en esta-en verdad hueles bien.

-¿Has estado siguiéndome?-pregunto directamente causando gracia en el chico.

-¿Porque habría de seguirte?

-Contesta, ¿si o no?

-Laney-se toco con la mano el pecho-me duele que pienses sobre mí como un acosador.

-Me pones difícil no pensar sobre ti de esa manera.

-Eres cruel Laney, atractivamente cruel-la quijada de Laney crujió ante la confesión.

-Escucha, no me gustas, no me inspiras confianza y hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para que míster Hamilton me regrese con Konnie.

-Así que…no te gusto ¿Eh?-se paso la mano por la barbilla-entonces tenemos que cambiar esa opinión tuya.

-Okey, aquí están sus…-interrumpió Castiel llegando con la bandeja de comido e interviniendo en la batalla de miradas, una divertida y la otra sumamente molesta-… ¿interrumpo algo?

-No/si.

-Estoy confundido.

-No-intervino Laney antes de que "Raven" contradijera-el ya se iba.

-Que tengas suerte con tu inconveniente-su sarcasmo la hizo enojar aun más mientras apretaba la mandíbula y los puños. El se levanto de la mesa y acto seguido se fue, no sin antes, claro, guiñarle un ojo.

.

.

.

.

 _La noche lo había atrapado junto con la densa niebla que a esas horas abundaba en peaceville, su calmado caminar lo hacia parecer confiado y desinteresado asta hace unos momentos, momento el cual se desvaneció al escuchar el tan conocido aleteo. Si inmutarse, siguió caminando como si nada para mantenerse oculto o al parecer ajeno ante lo que estaba por suceder._

 _Pudo notar como barias sombras lo seguían por los aires y dando una vuelta ente dos edificios se mantuvo oculto. Dos sombras descendieron aterrizando en el concreto y buscando con la mirada algún rastro del chico en cuestión._

 _-Diablos-mascullo uno de ellos-lo hemos perdido._

 _-No-intervino en el segundo antes de que emprendiera su huelo-esta aquí-serró los parpaos y sus ojos brillaron-puedo sentirlo._

 _-Más te vale que te muestres pajarraco-ordeno el primero._

 _-¿O que se supone que aran?-su voz se escucho en el aire retándolos._

 _-Tú sabes muy bien que es lo que pasara._

 _-No podrás escapar ahora-finalizo el de los ojos brillantes._

 _-Eso es lo que veremos-dijo el chico oculto saltando de entre los edificios, los otros dos al notarlo emprendieron su huelo._

 _-Tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, nos será mucho más alcanzarlo de ese modo-ordeno uno de ellos y se separaron como habían dicho._

 _Mientras tanto, nuestro fugitivo saltaba entre los edificios y las casas-maldición-en esos momentos como añoraba tanto tener sus alas en perfectas condiciones y si no quería perderlas por completo, más le valía que corriera sin descansar._

 _Para su mala suerte los dos tipos lo alcanzaron sin contratiempos inmovilizándolo en el frio suelo._

 _-¿Que era lo que decías cuervo?-se burlo el que lo sostenía-despliega tus alas._

 _-Eso quisieras-mofo mientras sonreía sínicamente._

 _-¿Podemos hacerlo a la buena o a la mala?_

 _-Podrías ser bueno dejándome libre._

 _-Como quieras-murmuro barias palabras extrañas y las alas del chico desplegaron. Unas enormes alas como la noche salieron de su espalda mostrando una en mal estado-parece que los otros dejaron a medias su trabajo, ¿Que opinas Derek?-pregunto a su compañero de altura y musculatura considerable, cabellos rubios y ojos azules que vestía con una gran solapa-¿Terminamos el trabajo?_

 _-Creo que la respuesta es demasiado obvia-respondió a la pregunta del hombre de contextura bronceada, cabello negro y canoso, vestía igualmente._

 _Diablos, eso no seria bueno para el. El mayor poso sus grandes manos en las alas del menor y con fuerza comenzó a arrancárselas. Lo único que pudo escucharse en la boche fue el fuerte alarido del chico al sentir tan terrible dolor._

 _Ahora más que nada necesitaba cumplir su cometido de haberse internado en peaceville._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **¡HEY! Termine el nuevo capitulo.**

 **Okey, ya me llegaron barios regaños por no actualizar "ámame otra vez" así que, mantendré este fic en stop para continuarlo, si, el próximo capitulo será para mi otra historia.**

 **Perdonen que no conteste a sus reviews pero es que mi papá ya esta regañándome y si no la apago ahorita ya no tendrán escritora por un buen tiempo.**

 **Bere-grojfan55.**

 **Diana Argn.**

 **Laneyriffin3.**

 **Grojband superluv.**

 **Kurtlaraperdomo**

 **Olivia.**

 **Bye.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¿Criticas?**

 **¿Jitomatazos?**

 **Ustedes deciden.**

 **Gracias por leer este fic.**


	5. La caida

**CAPITULO 5**

 **LA CAIDA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El dolor comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos, un insoportable y terrible dolor del que nadie esperaría y mucho menos querría.

Sus alas habían sido arrancadas sin pudor o consideración alguna.

 _Bah._

Eso de esperarse, no por nada ahora se encontraba en aquellas condiciones-y bien ya podría tener su titulo completo como la especie repugnante que era-lo que se merecía gracias a sus pecados.

Pero no importaba.

 _Mierda._

Tras caminar por un buen rato, se desvaneció en el suelo a causa del insufrible dolor en su espalda. Ahora más que nada necesitaba llevar a cabo su plan.

Al diablo sus alas, al diablo su pasado. Esto ya le estaba hartando, necesitaba ser libre de si mismo, libre de ser lo que es.

No recordaba la primera vez que sintió un dolor como ese-y por alguna razón, no le desagradaba del todo-pues el dolor no era una de las cosas que su raza experimentaba-ahora se sentía tan condenadamente bien-necesitaba un poco más de ella para sentirse humano.

 _Puff._

 _Que irónico._

Se detuvo una vez que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos de aquella casa en la que se encontraba ella.

Si bien ya no tenia alas-igual desde hace años que ya no las usaba-de igual forma escalo uno de los arboles, en los cuales la observaba sin ser detectado por ella o su hermano-el siempre tan cautelosos y sigiloso-una cosa buena de ser el.

Aquel frondoso árbol lo cubría por completo-al igual que el alrededor-todo repleto de la madre naturaleza. Aquello le parecía completamente bueno, nada como estar en un lugar silencioso y natural-era realmente acogedor-el olor que desprendía le recordaba a ella, la chica en su humilde casa.

Una risa inconfundible lo saco de sus cavilaciones, llevándolo de vuelta hacia el cuarto en el que se encontraba su dueña.

-si, lo sé-seguramente hablaba con su amiga, como la mayoría de las veces.

Dios. El sabia tanto de ella, más, incluso de lo que se conocía ella misma y asta se incluía a el mismo.

La verdad era que solo tenías que observarla. Sus movimientos, la forma en la que frunce el ceño cuando algo le disgustaba e irritaba, su comida favorita, música, cuando sus bellos y profundos ojos verdes mentían e intentaba desviarlos por la pena o inquietud.

Después de todo la había estado vigilado desde tiempo atrás.

-No, aun no-contesto ella aun en la línea-bien. Pero no te enfades con migo cuando se niege.

Al colgar su teléfono celular, tomo camino hacia el armario, depositando ahí sus zapatos y prosiguió a sacar la ropa de dormir que usaba. Sin detenerse, llevo sus manos al sierre de su sudadera, bajándolo en su camino. la deposito en su cama, siguiendo con su blusa, deslizándola por el plano abdomen y su cabeza, dejando a la vista su sujetador negro.

Por su parte. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar al igual que la presión y se hizo más intenso al verla deshacerse de los pantalones, dejándola por completo en ropa interior.

 _Rayos._

Si se quedaba observando un poco más, sus instintos terminarían por salirse de control y solo el innombrable sabría lo que sucedería.

Sin más, bajo del árbol con sumo cuidado para no hacerse más daño.

Miro por última vez la ventana por donde se podía ver a una Laney en toalla y sonrió para sus adentros perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

.

.

.

.

-¿Y que fue lo que te dijo?

-¿De que hablas?

-La fiesta de hoy en la noche-aclaro la rubia que estaba trotando a un lodo de la otra en el gimnasio de la escuela.

-Oh, eso-comenzó y elevo sus labios en una sonrisa-prácticamente me corrió de casa al decírselo.

-¿Qué?-alzo una ceja.

-Al parecer tiene una cita y pesaba llevar a la chica a casa para hacerle una cena especial-explico, mientras se paraba para beber un poco de agua-y cuando le dije que saldría, prácticamente me asfixio con un abraso de oso, admirándome por ser tan oportuna e increíble y después se lanzo al auto para darle la noticia a su nueva novia.

-Uh. ¿Quién es la afortunada?-

-¿Recuerdas a mina?

-Aj, ¿La hermana mayor de Carrie?-Laney asintió-oh no, no me digas que ahora tu y Carrie son cuñadas.

-Uhj, claro que no.

-Oh, no me asustes mujer, casi hacías que me vomitara-puso su mano en el corazón-¿y quien es entonces?

-¿Recuerdas a su amiga de los tribunales? Trina.

-¿Legalmente rubia? ¿La chica de cabello rosa que viste del mismo color todos los días?

-La misma-asintió con una sonrisa por el comentario.

-Uhg, ¿enserio crees que puedas soportar tanto rosa junto?

-Es mi hermano mayor Konnie, se supone que debo de apoyarlo en sus decisiones.

-Pues…espero que sus decisiones sean acertadas-carraspeo he hizo un puchero-ya perdí otro galán.

-¿Qué?-ahogo una risita.

-¿Qué?-puso un dedo en sus labios-que sea nuestro pequeño secretito.

Laney arqueo una ceja y con una mueca divertida pregunto:

-Dime, ¿Cuántas veces no te has enamorado de cualquier chico?

-No, no, no te confundas-negó-solo pienso que son sexis y ya. Es atracción física, meramente física.

-Quieres decir superficial.

-No superficial-se encogió de hombros-simplemente…

-Superficial-intento de nuevo.

-Si, superficial-concordó.

-De acurdo alumnos-los llamo el entrenador-ha continuación tendremos una carrera de relevos, así que organícense en equipos y elijan a sus capitanes.

-Oh no, no más esfuerzos, por favor-lloriqueo Konnie dejándose caer en el suelo.

-Entonces eso ameritara un punto menos para la calificación fina…

-Por eso digo que amo hacer deporte-se paro eufóricamente acomodándose con su equipo.

Los equipos se separaron y cada quien se fue a sus posiciones. Konnie seria la primera en tomar el primer turno, seguida de otro de sus tres compañeros de clase, y continuando en Castiel, terminando con Laney que acabaría el resto del trayecto.

-Que tengas suerte-hablo Carrie al otro extremo de donde Laney estaba-porque la necesitaras.

-No necesita de tu suerte-defendió Castien colocando un brazo en el cuello de la pelirroja-ya tiene la suficiente.

-Como sea-le resto importancia la oji-azul.

-No dejes que te afecte-sentencio el chico con una sonrisa que la hizo ruborizarse-lo aras bien.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

-Pueden coquetear fuera de las instalaciones-la voz del entrenador los alarmo, he inmediatamente Castiel retiro su brazo-pero no durante mi clase.

Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Preparados-sostuvo en silbato cerca de sus labios-listos-soplo fuertemente-¡fuera!

Tras el pitido, Konnie y sus contrincantes se pusieron en marcha, saltando los obstáculos y llegando por fin asta el siguiente competidor, estrechando sus manos.

-Creo que yo…-hablo entre jadeos de cansancio la japonesa-…moriré sentada aquí. Cuanto odio correr-comento desplomándose en el suelo.

-Mientras tanto, la carrera continuaba con lo suyo. El resto de los competidores esperaban a sus turnos, el siguiente chico llego asta Castiel quien corrió rápidamente.

Corey salió tras de el. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el chico rubio quería ganarle territorio absoluto en la mente de aquella pequeña chica de cabellera rojiza-que a lo que el consistía-Castiel no era nada comparado con su persona-pero también había algo en el que aun no le terminaba cuadrando.

Bah.

Es más, ¿eso que rayos interesaba?

Se concentro en aquella estúpida carrera y noto como es que Castiel volvía el rosto asta el-seguramente celebrando con una sonrisa arrogante de anticipación-los ojos grises del chico se lo confirmaron.

 _Si eso es lo que quieres._

Tomo aquel gesto con algo de diversión-y en verdad que lo era-si guerra quería.

Se la daría.

El rubio era ágil, eso podía notarlo hasta en la distancia.

Pero aunque así lo fuera.

El era mucho mejor.

Flexiono las piernas para tomar fuerzas y comenzó a aumentar la vellosidad. Con cuidado de no sobrepasarse, mantuvo su andar como lo aria un humano normal.

Sin ningún contratiempo, logro pasar rápidamente al rubio, quien miro a Corey en completa incredulidad y el peli-azul sonrío socarrón.

-No puede…

Oh, claro que podía serlo. Sin esperar más, dejo atrás al rubio y entrego el objeto a Carrie quien corrió-no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de superioridad a la pelirroja.

 _Presumida._

-Lo siento-se disculpo Castiel llegando asta ella-me a sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, deséame suerte-tomo el objeto en las manos del chico y salió corriendo.

-¡Suerte¡

 _Okey._

Al ser una chica pequeña su velocidad no era muy buena. Pero era escurridiza y con eso le bastaba para alcanzar a la insufrible chica de cabello azul.

Brinco uno de los últimos obstáculos y por fin pudo alcanzar a la otra chica que la veía sorprendida.

Al final de todos los entrenamientos habían rendido frutos.

Por ultimo había que escalar un muro para escalar asemejando a una montaña. Al llegar, se coloco el arnés que la mantendría segura y comenzó con el trabajo de escalar. Carrie la alcanzo unos minutos después siguiendo con el procedimiento.

La bandera roja colocada en la sima del muro de escalar estaba bajo la mira de las dos chicas, la primera que la tomara en su posesión ganaría el juego junto a su equipo.

Laney fijo su vista en la bandera y después hacia abajo, donde sus compañeros la esperaban y celebraban el triunfo que pronto les otorgaría esta. Si, solo un poco más y pronto tendría la victoria.

Su mirada callo en la de Carrie, quien no dejaba de matarla con la mirada-¿ _ahora quien necesita suerte?-_ al parecer la chica se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos.

-Ni lo pienses-escupió-aun no has ganado.

-Yo creo que si.

La peli-azul gruño y retomo su trabajo de escalar.

 _Ah no, eso si que no._

Sin perder más de su tiempo continuo-aunque básicamente ya no tenía oportunidad alguna-su ventaja era inminente. Solo un poco más y la carrera abría terminado.

" _Presumir antes de tiempo te llevara a la perdición"_

Respiro profundamente al escuchar aquella serie de palabras en su cabeza y detuvo su tarea.

Que rayos había sido eso.

Volvió su vista hacia Corey. Estaba cien porciento segura de que aquella era su voz.

¿Pero como?

El chico permanecía recargado en una de las paredes con los brazos cruzados y la cara volteando hacia otra parte desinteresadamente, asta que al parecer este se percato de su escrutinio y levanto la vista hasta ella. Sus perfectos labio se curvaron hacia arriba y sus ojos azules denotaron diversión y al parecer, confusión.

-¡Vamos Penn!-grito el entrenador-concéntrate.

Aquel llamado la saco de sus cavilaciones y quiso seguir con la carrera cuando escucho de nueva cuenta aquella voz.

" _Te lo dije"_

Su pie resbalo repentinamente, provocando que todo su cuerpo perdiera el control y callera, siendo sujetada por las poleas y el arnés. Que solo la sostuvo por un momento antes de que se rompieran y callera abruptamente en el suelo.

-¡Laney!-chillaron barios chicos ente ellos Konnie y Castiel.

Al chocar en el frio piso del gimnasio todo enfoque se fue a la mierda y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a Corey caminando hacia la puerta de salida y después de eso…solo obscuridad.

-Ha un lado-ordeno el entrenador, quitando a los alumnos que se acumularon-necesita aire, déjenla respirar.

-¿Esta bien cierto?-pregunto la rubia.

-Seguramente.

.

.

.

.

Los ojos le pesaban y la cabeza le dolía-¿Qué había pasado?-una luz le calaba en los ojos y tapándose con la palma de su mano, trato de reincorporarse, pero un dolor en la cabeza la regreso a la cama.

-¿Qué?

-¡Oh! Santos cielos ¿Estas bien?-el alivio en la voz de Konnie enfoco sus sentidos.

-Si…eso creo-se tomo la cabeza con una mano-¿Que paso?

-Caíste del muro para escalar-le respondió el chico rubio-te golpeaste la cabeza y provoco un desmallo-el chico noto la confusión en el rostro de Laney y continuo-resbalaste, dicen que las cuerdas del arnés estaban en malas condiciones, nadie se dio cuenta de eso-y puntualizo-asta ahora.

-Aunque no haya funcionado como debería. Eso amortiguo la dura caída y te salvo de algo más que un chichón en la cabeza-finalizo Konnie.

-¿Y en donde estamos?

-En la enfermería del instituto.

-Que bien-comento con un sarcasmo y se sentó en la camilla.

-Sera mejor que regases a la cama-la recostó nuevamente Castiel-descansa.

-De acuerdo.

-Te veremos más tarde-informo Konnie, para después salir junto con el chico.

Serró los ojos y se frota las sienes.

 _Corey._

Había sido el, estaba completamente segura, la voz era suya…pero.

Como demonios lo había echo.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **UFF.**

 **Si, ya volví.**

 **Los ángeles cantaron aleluya, el cielo se despejo, las aves salieron de sus huevos, las flores florecieron. Resulto que mi portátil simplemente tenia un maldito e insignificante virus del que mi antivirus se encargo por si mismo.**

 **Y funciono de nuevo.**

 **Disculpen la tardanza, en cerio.**

 **Una cosa más, se supone que actualizaría mi otra historia, pero por motivos de falta de imaginación, no pude hacerlo. Es entonces que eh decidido hacerle caso a SCF, tomare las ideas que ustedes me dieron para ya evitarme los problemas del fallo imaginativo.**

 **Diana Argn**

Como vez, ya regrese.

#Keep calm and love Travis Maddox and Patch Capriano.

 **Tory Perez**

Gracias, espero que te siga gustando.

 **Grojband superluv**

Permiso concedido.

 **SCF**

Me van muy bien gracias, lamentablemente no puedo contestar a tus preguntas, porque eso seria como darte un spoiler (sorry) en cuanto al nuevo capitulo, claro que lo tendrá.

 **Hada –demonio**

¡Volví!

 **Bere –grojfan55**

ya no esperes más.

 **Abbey roe**

Como lo vez, no fue un hiatus y no tardé demasiado, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes.

Falsa alarma.

 **Muchachonas y muchachones, necesito de su ayuda para mejorar mi ortografía. Asique, si encuentran alguna (que si las tengo) háganmelo saber.**

 **Ahora si.**

 **Bye.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– ¿Estas segura de que no quieres quedarte en la cena? –pregunto su hermano que se encontraba sentado en la cama–trina lo entenderá. Y de paso servirá para que se conozcan.

–Claro que no–negó por quinta vez en esa noche–es tu cita y las citas son de dos.

–No si te presentare a ella.

–Me ciento bien–poso su mano en la de el–te lo aseguro.

–¿Estas segura?

–Por completo.

Le mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora y este imito su acción, dejándole ver que estaba de acuerdo.

–Si eso es lo que quieres.

-¡Oh!, por eso te amo-se levanto de la cama, corriendo asta abrazarlo y depositar un beso en su mejilla.

–Si, si, si. Cuanto amor-la alejo de si –solo cuando te dejo hacer lo que quieres.

– ¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto Konnie entrando al cuarto.

– ¿Por donde has entrado?–interrogaron los hermanos a la chica rubia. Esta inmediatamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

–En su lugar secreto–respondió esta.

–Pero jamás te he dicho sobre ella.

–Es que la casa es tan vieja que…–los pelirrojos se cruzaron de brazos, atentos a lo que la chica dijera y corrigió–…pero tan hermosa, que pensé en buscar debajo de una roca u el tapete, asta que di con ella. Demasiado evidente–puntualizo.

–Gracias konnie–le quito de la mano la llave–si me disculpan, tengo que buscar un nuevo escondite para la lleve–salió del cuarto dejando a ambas chicas solas.

– ¿Lista para la fiesta? O aun podemos decirle a Castiel que no te sientes bien.

–No, me siento perfectamente bien.

– ¿Segura? Porque podríamos hacer una pijamada, comer porquerías altas en calorías, películas ridículas que nos hagan llorar y dormirnos asta tarde.

–Konnie.

– ¿Qué?

–Estoy bien.

–Pero caíste del muro.

– ¿Ves algún daño ha acepción del chichón en la cabeza?

–No –respondió esta.

–Lo vez. Además, eso me ayudara ha quitarme el estrés –dijo eso ultimo para si misma.

Nada mejor que salir a divertirse para quitar los incomprensibles incidentes en su mente. Aun no entendía nada sobre lo que le estaba pasando, primero lo que le paso la noche en el auto de Konnie y ahora el accidente en la carrera de relevos.

No estaba segura pero…había algo en esto que no le gustaba para nada. Que le sucedieran estos acontecimientos le parecía de lo más raro, NO, que sucedieran en tan corto tiempo era verdaderamente aterrador. Porque si, estaba asustada.

Aquello no era normal.

Si, salir era lo mejor para sacar todo y remplazarlo por una noche inolvidable, una fiesta le trajera diversión y posiblemente buenos recuerdos.

Después de todo saldría con Castiel. Bueno, junto con Konnie, pero al menos el rubio llevaría compañía y si tenía suerte, Konnie se iría con el otro chico y los dejaría a solas, o por lo menos por un rato.

–Tú ganas–lanzo un suspiro al fin dándose por vencida–y… ¿Qué llevaras a la fiesta?

–Esto –se dio una vuelta y apunto a la ropa que estaba usando.

– ¿No estarás hablando enserio?–levanto una ceja sin creérselo.

–Si, ¿Qué tiene?

–Bueno…para empezar–comenzó–creo que deberías llevar un vestido.

–Ni lo pienses, sabes que yo no uso vestidos. Es imposible.

–Por favor–rodo los ojos–vas a salir con Castiel, un lindo chico que posiblemente le gustes y que pueda ser tu futuro guapo marido. La señora Laney de Castiel.

–Que linda. Gracias, pero quien me quiera, tendrá que hacerlo por quien soy.

–Eso lo se de sobra, pero un poco de ayuda no hace nada… –Laney la callo con la mirada–bien, siquiera shorts con unas pantimedias y un poco de maquillaje.

–No.

–Por favor, par favor, por favor-suplico entre saltitos y pestañeos.

–Bien-se levanto de la cama y tomo camino asta su closet-pero solo un poco.

–¡Si!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Te lo dije –ya hace varias horas en la que Konnie trataba de perfeccionar el atuendo que Laney usaría esa misma noche, cambiando sus jeans por unos shorts y unas pantimedias nejas, top de igual color con una blusa de manga larga roja de estrellas estampadas que dejaba fuera uno de los hombros, Banks rojos y para terminar un poco de maquillaje, sombras nejas, rimen y labial rojo-te ves preciosa.

–No creo que el labial rojo sea necesario–replico Laney mientras se admiraba en el espejo.

–Combina con tu pelo–comento la otra como si fuera obvio y le dio un manotazo a la pelirroja cuando intento quietárselo–y así se quedara.

–Ouch.

–Nada de lamentaciones–advirtió, aliso su vestido amarillo y acomodo adecuadamente la chamarra de mezclilla arremangándola–ahora tenemos que bajar.

–Puff, Bien.

– ¿Sabes? Deberías arreglarte más seguido–opino mientras salían del cuarto y bajaban las escaleras.

–No abuses konnie, no abuses.

–Okey.

– ¿Creí que solo iba ser una fiesta? No una cita–las detuvo el pelirrojo con los brazos cruzados.

–Es una fiesta Terry. Y ya no soy una niña–reprocho Laney.

–Eso es lo que tu dices–el sonido de una bocina se hizo presente, provocando que el chico volteara hacia atrás.

–Uh, tiene que ser el–informo Konnie caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola, sorprendiéndose al encontrar a una chica de melena rosa, vestido elegante rosa pálido, zapatos de tacón negro, ojos rosas, sombra de ojos de igual color junto con el labial–hola.

–Hola–respondió la chica y al ver que la rubia no decía nada más, pregunto – ¿Esta Terry?

–Trina–Terry apareció al lado de Konnie y abrió por completo la puerta–por favor entra.

–Por un momento creí equivocarme de casa –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Pues no lo estas. ¿Puedo sostener tu saco?–pregunto con nerviosismo, la chica se rio un poco por eso y respondió:

–Gracias pero…no tengo saco.

–Oh, claro, yo…–las dos chicas restantes rieron por lo bajo, provocando que el chico ardiera en vergüenza.

–Hola. Soy Laney, y ella es mi amiga Konnie–apunto a la rubia que saludo con la mano y de paso amenizo el sufrimiento de su hermano.

–Es un gusto en conocerte. Terry habla mucho sobre ti–comento mientras estrechaba su mano.

–Y mi hermano habla mucho sobre ti…desde ayer–puntualizo esta.

–Oh. Lindo collar–apunto hasta el cuello de Laney en donde retozaba un colguije de cuarzo blanco junto a una llave.

–Gracias –otro sonido de bocina se escucho–creo que esta vez si es para nosotras, nos vemos después Terry–anuncio a su hermano.

–Tienes que llegar aquí antes de las 12. Mamá me hubiera matado si supiera que te dejo llegar asta tarde.

–Lo intentare-respondió con una sonrisa.

–Se ven hermosas señoritas –alago Castiel abriéndoles la puerta a cada una. Konnie en el de atrás y Laney en el delantero, Castiel entro en el copiloto mientras encendía el motor.

– ¿No dijiste que traerías a un amigo?–pregunto Konnie que estaba sentada a medias del asiento.

–Uh, si es solo que el nos vera allá.

–Bien ¿Y ha en donde será la fiesta?

–Ya lo verán al llegar–dijo y encendió la radio en donde inmediatamente se escucharon los primeros acordes de la canción "Save me" –mientras tanto, disfruten del trayecto.

–Hey. Yo se me esa canción–anuncio Konnie mientras la cantaba.

 **Siento que mis alas se han roto** **  
** **En tus manos** **  
** **Siento las palabras no dichas** **  
** **Adentro** **  
** **Cuando jalan.**

Para después unirse la pelirroja y el rubio.

 **Y te daría todo lo que quieras** **  
** **Eras todo lo que yo quería** **  
** **Todos mis sueños están derrumbándose** **  
** **Arrastrándose y arrastrándose**

 **Alguien sálveme** **  
** **Deja que tus brazos tibios me sostengan** **  
** **Alguien sálveme** **  
** **No me importa como lo hagas** **  
** **Solo sálvame, sálvame** **  
** **Vamos** **  
** **He estado esperando por ti.**

…

– ¿Un…deposito de chatarra?

–No vas a destrozarnos con tus propias manos y echarnos a los perros como lo hizo el aniquilador, ¿cierto?–pregunto Konnie observando el desguace en medio de la nada que ahora permanecía entre sombras. Castiel rio ante esto y bajo las miradas interrogantes de ambas chicas respondió:

–Obviamente no, ¿Qué clase de demente creen que soy?

–Solo era curiosidad.

–Les prometo que se sorprenderán–bajó del auto y silbó, pronto unos chicos llegaron y abrieron las rejas para dejarlos pasar. El rubio subió al auto y se interno en el desguace.

Unos minutos después, la música se dejo escuchar y acto siguiente pasaron de entre los arboles dejando a la vista un montón de adolecentes en sus autos con sus chicas a los lados. Castiel se estaciono y todos bajaron del auto.

–Yo te catalogaba más como un chico de te y mocasines, con buenas calificaciones que no dañaría a una mosca–dijo Laney una vez fuera del auto.

–Si lo soy–admitió–pero de ves en cando salir de la rutina no esta tan mal.

Siguieron el camino asta donde estaban otro montón de adolecentes que escuchaban a una banda tocar. Pasaron de ellos y se dirigieron hacia otro puñado que tomaban y jugaban en unos futbolitos.

Se quedaron ahí jugando por un buen rato asta que anunciaron que otra banda tocaría.

–Estos chicos no necesitan de una fabulosa presentación, pues ustedes ya saben quienes son-el publico comenzó a gritar y silbar–démosle un fuerte aplauso.

El lugar se lleno de más gritos y silbidos junto a desbordantes aplausos. Tres chicos subieron al pódium acomodándose en sus respectivas posiciones, un chico grandote de cabellera negra con una banda en la frente comenzó a hacer un solo de batería para después apuntar con su baqueta asía otro chico delgado de lentes que toco su teclado y terminando con otro de baja estatura, cabello rojo y ojos verdes que hizo otro solo con su bajo.

–Ha mami le gusta lo que ve –balbuceo la japonesa viendo al chico de la batería. Laney rodo los ojos y puso su atención a lo que seguiría.

Los chicos de la banda iniciaron con la música y ella reconoció aquellos acordes. Era la canción que había escuchado en la radio.

 _Asombroso._

Pero toda aquella emoción se apago al ver entrar un chico de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color tocar su guitarra eléctrica y acto seguido cantar la canción.

-Oh no.

 _Mi suerte no podría ser mejor._

 **This is a black black ski mask song** **  
** **So put all of your anger on** **  
** **In the truly gruesome do we trust**

 **I will always land on you like a sucker punch**

Había algo en aquella canción que le ponía la carne de gallina, no por que le fascinara-porque en realidad así era-si no que aquella frase le recordaba a lo que la atormentaba desde hace poco.

 _Demasiado sospechoso._

 **Singing I am the worst, I am the worst nightmare** **  
** **I am the worst, I am the worst nightmare** **  
** **If you knew, knew what the blue birds sang at you** **  
** **You, would never sing along** **  
** **Cast them out because this is our culture** **  
** **These new flocks are nothing but vultures**

 **Because they took our love and they filled it up** **  
** **Filled me up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb** **  
** **Now I'm just numb** **  
** **Don't' mind me I'm just a son of a gun** **  
** **Don't stop don't stop till your heart goes numb** **  
** **Now I'm just stuck**

 **I don't feel a thing for you**

 **I'm just a problem that doesn't want to be solved** **  
** **So could you please hold your applause** **  
** **Take this sideshow and all its freaks and turn it into the silver screen - dream**

 **Singing I am the worst, I am the worst nightmare** **  
** **I am the worst, I am the worst nightmare** **  
** **If you knew, knew what the blue birds sang at you** **  
** **You, would never sing along** **  
** **Cast them out because this is our culture** **  
** **These new flocks are nothing but vultures**

 **Because they took our love and they filled it up** **  
** **Fill me up with Novocaine and now I'm just stuck** **  
** **Now I'm just stuck** **  
** **Don't' mind me I'm just a son of a gun** **  
** **Don't stop don't stop till your heart goes numb** **  
** **Now I'm just stuck**

 **I don't feel a thing for you**

 **Ooooh, I say one day the valley is gonna swallow me whole** **  
** **(Hijack the hype, hijack the hype)** **  
** **I feel like a photo that's been overexposed** **  
** **(Hijack the hype, hijack the hype)**

 **Because, They took our love and they filled it up** **  
** **Fill me up with Novocaine and now I'm just stuck** **  
** **Now I'm just stuck** **  
** **Don't' mind me I'm just a son of a gun** **  
** **Don't stop; don't stop till your heart goes numb** **  
** **Now I'm just stuck** **  
**

 **I don't feel a thing for you**

Los ojos de Raven (Corey) se posaron sobre ella y contuvo unas enormes ganas de estallar en pánico.

La canción termino y todos estallaron en gritos ensordecedores. La banda agradeció a sus admiradores y bajaron del pódium estrechando barios puños.

Rayos.

Había aceptado la propuesta de Castiel para escapar de las escenas ocurridas con Corey en corto tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo. El miedo y la atracción que sentía por el al mismo tiempo, era incomodo y terrorífico. Se supone que esa era una noche en la que no lo vería.

–Oigan –las llamo el de ojos grises – ¿no es ese Raven?

 _Oh, si que lo era._

–Lo es –Konnie le dio un ligero codazo a Laney.

–Oye–ignoro la acción de la rubia y cambio de tema – ¿no debería de estar ya tu amigo aquí?

–Cierto, esperen aquí–les pidió–lo llamare, ahora vuelvo–dicho esto, el chico desapareció entre el tumulto.

–Genial, ya me estaba empezando a sentirme sola–argumento Konnie y comenzó a moverse extrañamente–rayos, necesito un tocador.

–No creo que vallas a encontrar un tocador en medio de la nada–la rubia ahogo un gemido de frustración mientras observaba el alrededor.

–No un tocador–opino ensanchando su sonrisa–pero si un montón de autos chatarra.

– ¿Piensas orinar detrás de la chatarra?

–Bueno, es eso o hacerme pipi en los pantalones-chasqueo los dedos–otra opción podría ser una botella.

–Vamos atrás de los autos –la jalo de la chamarra antes de que se le ocurriera otra idea bizarra.

Una vez llegando a un lugar desolado la japonesa se escondió detrás de uno de los autos chatarra.

La pelirroja espero a su mejor amiga metiendo las manos en los bolcillos para calmar un poco el frio que estaba sintiendo y maldijo la hora en la que decidió no llevar suéter alguno.

Un sonido de una piedra caer contra el metal le llamo la atención, por un momento sintió el aire más frio y una sensación de ser observada se convino con la baja presión que ahora tenia. Volteo la cabeza en diversas direcciones y por un momento creyó ver una figura de negro atravesarse entre las sombras.

–Se que no quieres saber esto, pero…–hablo Konnie saliendo de entre los autos –todo fue evacuado.

–Que…bien–dijo no muy convencida–tal vez, deberíamos irnos, quizás castiel ya este desesperado buscándonos.

De camino con la multitud Laney chico contra un chico.

–Uh, parece que soy irresistible–Corey sonrió de oreja a oreja. Laney lo vio y parpadeo alejándose unos centímetros de el.

–Que arrogante, no te creas tan importante.

– ¿Y no lo soy? ¿Con quien vienen?

–Castiel –respondió Konnie interviniendo –están en una cita.

–Oh, ¿y la tuya? Porque, no me imagino a una chica tan linda como tu viniendo sola.

– ¿Mi cita?-el asintió–ellos fueron a…por unas cosas al auto.

– ¿Y las dejaron solas?–pregunto con fingida incredulidad.

–Ellos regresaran pronto–esta vez interrumpió la pelirroja.

–Genial–dijo con el mismo tono–porque no vienen y bailan un poco mientras sus parejas regresan.

–Tal vez Laney quiera ir, yo…tengo sed asique iré por una bebida –¿ _que estas haciendo?_ Le susurro laney a Konnie–una segunda posibilidad-argumento y se fue dejándolos solos.

– ¿Quieres bailar? –el extendió su mano.

– ¿Contigo? No gracias–un chico paso corriendo y la empujo contra Corey, provocando que este la sostuviera por la cintura.

– ¿Estas bien? Porque parece que vas a vomitar.

–Solo déjame ir ¿Quieres?–trato de zafarse pero el la hacerlo más a su cuerpo.

–No tengo ninguna intención de soltarte –condeso este con una sonrisa.

– ¿Que es lo quieres?

–Solo bailar contigo–ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos–vamos– _yo…te…reto._

– ¿Cómo… –el aire se le fue–¿Cómo haces eso?

– ¿El que?

– ¿Cómo haces eso?–replico esta vez con severidad.

– ¿Hacer que?–sonrió maliciosamente.

–No lo hagas, no finjas que no lo estas haciendo–advirtió–también hiciste en el gimnasio de la escuela.

–Por favor dime que es lo que se supone que hago.

–Mis pensamientos.

– ¿Que pasa con ellos?

–Basta –lo empujo sin moverlo un poco.

–No dirás…–retrocedió un paso y volteo a todas partes para después bajar la cabeza y susurrarle–que estoy hablando en tu mente ¿cierto?–levanto la voz–¿sabes lo loco que eso suena?

–Necesito azúcar–se soltó de su agarre. Lo que necesitaba era ir por konnie y encontrar a Castiel he irse a casa.

–Ven conmigo–la tomo del bazo para retenerla.

–Ni aunque estuviera loca.

–Te tengo un trato.

– ¿Qué?–pregunto levantando una ceja.

–Un trato –y especifico–una carrera.

La soltó y comenzó a caminar fuera del alcance de aquel tumulto de chicos bailando.

Pasaron unos arboles asta que pudo divisar una pista improvisada. Varios chicos permanecían enzima de sus motocicletas junto a unas chicas que coqueteaban con ellos.

Más adolecentes llegaron al lugar mientras susurraban sobre la peligrosidad de aquel acontecimiento, unos emocionados y otros no muy de acuerdo.

–Dijiste que era una carrera–objeto Laney al ver de lo que se trataba.

–Y los es –su boca se curvo hacia arriba –oh, ¿es acaso que tienes miedo–ella no contesto. Era claro que tenia miedo, esa clase de carreras no eran más que una trampa mortal–si tienes miedo solo dilo.

La chica no contesto por segunda ocasión, lo que hizo brillar una idea nueva.

– ¿Sabes? Es normal que tengas miedo. Después de todo eres una chica.

–Disculpa–se sintió completamente ofendida.

–Las niñas lloronas como tu gritan y se asustan con ver que sus uñas se quiebran, tienes miedo y no importa. Lo entiendo.

–Yo no grito –protesto esta.

– ¿Ah no? Demuéstralo–insistió–si no gritas, le pediré al maestro Hamilton que te regrese con Konnie.

–Ya lo intente. El no cambiara de opinión.

–Puedo ser convincente.

Pareció meditarlo un poco mientras se mordía el labio inferior y suspiraba resignada.

–Acepto, pero no gritare–advirtió.

–Así se habla.

–Carreras siamesas–siseo–debo estar completamente loca.

–Las mejores personas lo están–le guiño un ojo y la guio asta la motocicleta.

Un hombre calvo y con lentes oscuros se les hacerlo preguntando si correrían, llamo a los otros competidores y estos se acomodaron junto con sus acompañantes.

–Toma–trato de contralar sus impulsos de huir de ahí. Si en verdad quería alejarse lo más posible del, lo lógico seria acabar con eso en un santiamén. Con esa idea en la cabeza acepto el cinturón que Corey le ofrecía–sostenlo a tu cintura contra la mía, lo más fuerte que puedas–puntualizo.

– ¿Cual es el premio para el ganador?–pregunto en cuanto se acomodo como debía.

–Respeto–ella rio ante su simple respuesta, como si eso fuera a ser cierto. Pero cambio de parecer al darse cuenta que en verdad así era.

–Yo te creía más del tipo soberbio adicto al dinero.

–Oh, lo soy. Pero en las cartas–el mismo hombre de los lentes subió al techo de una camioneta, y acto seguido se escucho una chicharra anunciando el inicio de la carrera.

El de ojos azules arranco el motor.

El aire frio golpeo su nuca provocando que el cabello pegara en su cara. Podía sentir sus tipas y corazón caer hasta los pies por la violencia de la velocidad. Se aferro a lo único que encontró para calmar el vértigo que la emanaba.

Una temblorosa risa se le escapo de los labios.

La adrenalina que ahora experimentaba se convertía en diversión desenfrenada–que aunque sintiera que la vida se le iría en cualquier momento–aquello era verdaderamente loco. Todo miedo que había sentido se borro con las envestidas de libertad que la carrera le proporcionaba.

Todo aquello iba también asta que sintió el repentino aflojon del cinturón.

Oh no. eso no podía ser nada buen.

Trato de llamar a Corey y advertirle lo que estaba sucediendo pero el horror de ello no se lo permitió. Sintió que se le hizo un hueco en el estomago y trato de sujetar el cinturón, más sin embargo lo único que ocasiono fue que se aflojara más.

Sin notarlo, el chico acelero la velocidad a todo lo que daba. Al frente de ellos se encontraba una rampa y una colina en la que aterrizaría.

Y entonces ocurrió.

Ya era demasiado tarde cuando la motocicleta voló en el aire.

Con pánico observo como es que el cinturón se habría completamente y era expulsada fuera de la moto. El suelo de tierra se hizo visible frente a sus ojos, y abrió la boca para gritar fuerte mente.

Pero el golpe nunca llego.

–Hey–escucho la voz de Corey en medio de los gritos de la multitud–eso si que fue un grito.

Ese comentario la trajo devuelta y observo con ingenuidad como es que el cinturón permanecía en sus cinturas. Parpadeo sin entender lo que había sucedido.

–Yo.

Estaba completamente segura de haber caído entre la rampa y la colina de tierra. Desabrocho el cinturón y bajando de la moto se sentó en el suelo para tratar de recuperar el aire que había sido expulsado de los pulmones.

– ¿Que sucedió?-dijo para si misma.

–Ganamos la carrera-respondió Corey inclinándose frente a ella– ¿Estas bien? Te noto un poco pálida.

Y se sentía pálida.

Levanto la cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.

El parecía genuinamente interesado.

–Tengo que irme–se paro sacudiendo sus shorts–Konnie y Castiel deben estarme buscando.

–Supongo que nos quedaremos como compañeros–con su cabeza señalo hacia otra parte–te llevare de regreso con ellos.

La condujo de vuelta a donde se encontraban sus compañeros pero su sorpresa vino al no encontrar a Konnie cerca de ahí.

–La llamare–saco el celular del bolcillo pero al tratar de encenderlo la pantalla siguió completamente negra–no puede ser cierto.

–Parece ser que se fueron.

–No–negó–ella no aria eso.

El levanto sus dos manos en alto.

–Diablos–maldijo un chico cerca de ellos. Corrió a donde estaba el pódium y tomo el micrófono por el que había cantado Corey y su banda– ¡escuchen todos¡–hablo por los altavoces–Adam llamo y dice que tres patrullas se acercan aquí.

En ese momento todos los adolecentes comenzaron a abandonar el lugar a toda prisa.

–Que mala suerte–susurro el de cabello azul–y yo que me estaba divirtiendo. Ven–le dijo sosteniéndola del brazo–tenemos que salir de aquí.

Laney no opuso resistencia alguna. Si konnie y Castiel escucharon eso, ya debieron haberse ido a no ser que estuvieran buscándola.

–Sube–dudo por barios segundos a su oferta. No estaba segura de subir otra vez, no después de lo que presencio–vamos.

–Me llevaras directo a casa –su orden se escucho más bien como una pregunta.

–Si eso es lo que quieres. Sube–ofreció nuevamente y esta subió sin objeción alguna–sujétate bien. Porque saldremos volando–Laney se sujeto fuertemente de la cintura del chico y acto seguido como lo prometió así se hizo.

Durante todo el trayecto a su casa se aferro a la camiseta de Corey abrazándolo por la espalda. Cuando llegaron a la casa, la pelirroja bajo de la motocicleta y se preparo para decir un gracias por traerme a casa, pero todo se fue al verlo subir las escaleras del porche.

Lo siguió asta la puerta y prosiguió a sacar las llaves de su cuello sobresaltándose al no encontrarla en su respectivo lugar.

– ¿Qué?–atónita observo como es que Corey sacaba de su bolcillo la llave y las colocaba en la cerradura–¿Cómo es que…

– Resulta que además de atractivo y tener una banda, también soy un grandioso mago–tomo el celular de la chica–ahora lo ves, ahora no lo ves–lo movió entre sus manos desapareciéndolo enfrente de ella.

–Devuélveme mis llaves–ordeno consternada. El se las entrego levantando las manos en señal de parecer inocente. Intento girar la lleve en su lugar para poder abrir la puerta pero no logro moverla–no puede ser–opto por tocar y que su hermano abriera, pero no vio el auto de la chica de cabello rosa y las luces permanecían apagadas.

–Déjame intentarlo–pidió extendiendo la mano para que le diera la llave– ¿Puedo?

–Bien. Pero esta atasca…

Callo al escuchar como es que la cerradura hacia click y abría sin problema alguno. El arqueo la ceja arrogante.

–Fanfarrón–gruño. Entro a su casa y al estar a punto de darle las gracias y serrar la puerta, el chico se interpuso colocándose entre el umbral de la puerta con los brazos a cada lado del marco.

– ¿No me invitaras a entrar? –pregunto con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y porque razón aria algo como eso?

–Por ser solidaria, tal vez–opino mientras se recargaba y se cruzaba de brazos.

–Ni lo pienses–negó con la cabeza–eres un chico y estoy sola en casa.

Al pronunciar eso ultimo se maldijo a si misma queriendo golpearse en la pared. Pues Corey parecía aun más interesado.

–Debes estar hambrienta. Yo podría prepararte algo.

–No gracias, estoy…–el sonido de su estomago la traiciono haciendo sonreír al chico con suficiencia–…bien. Escucha–se aclaro la garganta–no quiero ser mala ni nada de eso pero…

– ¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?–de repente, el ya estaba dentro. Laney se hizo a un lado incrédula y el serró la puerta con la punta de su pie– ¿Tacos?

– ¿Tacos?

–Ya sabes. Tomate, lechuga, queso ¿salsa picante?

–Se lo que es un taco. Ahora–añadió–lo que quiero saber es porque estas dentro de mi casa.

El no contesto y en su lugar camino con grandes pasos hacia la cocina, donde prosiguió a sacar todo los ingredientes que utilizaría. Después se acerco al lavabo, arremango su chaqueta de mezclilla para poder lavarse las manos y cortar las verduras. Abrió la gaveta en la que se encontraban los cubierto y saco un cuchillo.

Una oleada de pánico creció al verlo sostener entre sus manos el afilado metal del cuchillo. Al parecer el noto su estado y aminoro todo preguntando:

– ¿El rojo de tu cabello es natural?

–Por supuesto–se defendió–que tú te tiñas el cabello de azul no quiere decir que el resto del mundo también lo haga –una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios provocando unos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por barios segundos asta que el abrió de nueva cuenta la gaveta y sacaba otro cuchillo aun más grande y afilado que el otro. Lo sostuvo en alto y examino la hoja en donde se podía ver reflejada. Su estomago dio un enorme giro.

– ¿Por qué no bajas el cuchillo?–pregunto lo más tranquila posible.

Dejo de examinarlo apartando la mirada del objeto, la miro a ella y regreso su atención en el cuchillo.

–No te are daño Laney–dijo mientras lo giraba y apuntaba hacia ella con el mango de este–ven aquí, acércate.

No se movió.

Su sexto sentido le advertía nuevamente como en la última vez. Hay algo en el, había algo en el que no inspiraba confianza. Pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, sabia que ella le temía y no le daría el gusto de confirmarlo.

Tomo en su posesión mientras se acercaba asta el.

–Primero–dijo el parándose detrás de ella y apoyándose en la encimera junto a las manos de Laney– escoge un tomate y empieza a cortarlo.

–Y…–comenzó a cortarlo– ¿en verdad tienes que estar tan cerca de mi? Creo que puedo cortar un tomate perfectamente sin tu observación.

–Te sientes tensa, ¿ocurre algo? –contesto a su pregunta con otra.

Y si que se sentía tensa.

Pero no sabía exactamente la razón.

–Estas temblando ¿Por qué?–pregunto cerca de su oído. Su aliento alcanzo buena parte de su hombro descubierto provocando en ella sensaciones agradables.

Como la mayoría de las beses asta ahora el se percato de aquello, sonrió arrogante y divertido al mismo tiempo. Todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de ella al notar la boca del chico tan cerca, voltio la cabeza quedando a tan poca distancia.

Y ahora solamente quería besarlo.

– ¿Qué? –arqueo una ceja.

–N-nada–se volteo completamente hacia el–tal vez sea mejor que tú termines con esto–señalo los tomates e intento salir del encierro que eran los brazos de Corey pero el se lo impidió.

– ¿Asustada, Lanes? –murmuro cerca de ella.

–No.

–Mentirosa, se que me temes–hizo a un lado los vegetales y el cuchillo–pero es tu aterradora atracción hacia mi.

–Que presumido eres–dijo despistándolo y lo empujo con la mano para tratar de quitarlo.

El atrapo su mano contra su pecho y rápidamente hizo lo mismo con la otra aprisionándolas con sus puños. Lista para protestar, abrió su boca pero no salió nada.

La jalo hasta tenerla cerca y petrificada observo como es que el la levanto hasta que quedara sentada en la encimera. Así sus caras estarían al mismo nivel y el podría mirarla directamente a los ojos.

–Deberías irte.

– ¿Ir aquí? –Dirigió su boca en hombro– ¿O aquí? –se movió hasta el cuello y de ahí siguió el camino en dirección a la mandíbula en donde ella ya no pudo reprimir por más tiempo un gemido involuntario.

– ¿Laney? –Escucho su nombre ser pronunciado seguido de la puerta de entrada serrarse.

–Terry –Dio un brinco sobresaltada, apartando al chico en frente de ella–tienes que irte. Ahora–señalo la puerta de la cocina que iba directo hacia fuera–vete.

Estaba segura que su voz había sonado autoritaria en lo absoluto, pero. Entonces porque el no se movía de su lugar. Esta vez con furia acumulada camino asta el y trato de empujarlo fuera de su casa, pero le fue imposible. Era obvio que sus fuerzas eran del todo diferentes.

–Hay una motocicleta a fuera ¿Sabes de quien…–El hermano de Laney paro al ver a Corey siendo empujado por esta –Hola.

 **CONTINUARA…**

 **Al fin.**

 **El capitulo de hoy fue el más grande que he hecho. Primero pensé en hacerlo en dos partes, pero como me pareció demasiado relevante la parte de arriba decidí ponerlo en uno solo.**

 **Espero que haya valido la pena.**

 **Se supone que iba a ponerles la traducción de la canción, pero no la encontré en español y me dio flojera escribirla por mi misma. Aun así pueden verla en youtube "Novocaine de fall out boy"**

 **Save me-Remy Zero, no se si alguna vez hayan visto Smallville superman. Era uno de mis programas favoritos.**

 **Debo aclarar nuevamente que esta historia esta basada en uno de mis libros favoritas, no lo are tan igual pero habrá muchas partes de el.**

 **Diana Argn**

Igual, hermana hija de otra fulana (soy mala con los chistes)

 **Tory Perez**

Gracias. :)

 **MAYTHEKILLER03**

No es Batman…es un excelente mago :D

 **Mal Maleficent**

Gracias. No pasa nada, todo comentario se acepta.

 **Roxy Penn**

Ya lo dijo el, es un mago XD

Muchas gracias.

 **SCF**

Mucho muy complicados, pero amo a los chicos malos.

Ya vi el anime y me enamore de Usui "el alíen pervertido del planeta hormonas"

Disfruta del nuevo capitulo.

 **¿Reviews?**

 **Bye.**


End file.
